


I guess that’s just parenting... Right?

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Kisses, Becomes plot driven at chapter 18(?), Bullying, Changbin cries a lot(he’s a baby so it’s okay), Crack, Crude jokes, Don’t fuck with Jisung, Felix Changbin Jeongin, Felix Jeongin and Changbin are so smol, First Time Parents, First time as parents, Fluff, Growing Up, Homophobic Slurs, Hospitals, Implied sex (the members who are adults in the fic), Kids, M/M, Minho and Jisung, Minho is Jisungs bitch, Minsung has a very odd family but they still love eachother, Parents, Plz Protect, Poor Hyunjin, Poor Woojin, Seungmin and Hyunjin, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Woochan and SeungJin are so soft, Woojin and Chan, cursing, dont fuck up again minho, i cant fuckig stop blushing as i write this, tags will be updates as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: When Chan and Woojin decided to become parents, they didn’t expect their child to be the actual sun, and devil at the same time. But i guess that’s parenting, right???





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOFFFF AM I REALLY STARTING A NEW FIC THIS SOON AFTER ENDING MY LAST ONE. YES I AM HAIDJDNWJDF. i’ve had this story planned out since before i started writing anything for you. Tbh that fic was supposed to be one long fic that incorporates acceptance and this into it but i chsngef my mind snd made them separate fics. i hope you guys enjoy this. i’ll try to make it as cute as possible. well that’s enough of my rambling. ENJOY!!!!!

**Lee Felix**

Felix was adopted when he was a one year old. His parents were named Woojin and Chan. He is their world. Felix was the actual sun, and the devil, but they love him and wouldn’t trade him for anyone or anything. 

Felix had chubby cheeks and giggled at everything. He loved being hugged, and loves all the Australian food Chan gives him. His hair is black, and his fingers are tiny, but what did you expect, he’s a baby. 

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

Changbin is a year older than Felix. He was adopted right after he was born. His mom was only 16 when she gave birth to him, so she had to give him up. The girl was very picky about who would have her child, and eventually decided that the two men, Minho and Jisung, were perfect for being Changbin parents. She cried when she gave him up, but Minho and Jisung promised that she could visit when ever she wanted. 

Changbin had a small head with chubby cheeks. Not as chubby as Felix, but still chubby. He cried. A. Lot. The moment one of his dads set him down for nap time, he would start crying. He was constantly craving physical attention. It was cute, until it got annoying, but Minho and Jisung loved him none the less. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Yang Jeongin is a few months younger than Felix. He has bright eyes, plus a smile and a giggle that would make anyone coo over how cute he is. From a young age, you could tell he was going to grow up good looking.

He was adopted in about the same year as Felix. His parents, Seungmin and Hyunjin, weren’t that sure if a kid was right for them, but after spending time with Changbin and Felix, they knew they wanted one of their own. 

Jeongin was a curious baby, and loved to play and learn. He was always analyzing everything and screaming in joy. It was adorable. 

 

 

 

 

In this fic, everything from after Loving Woochan will be here. This is the fic about the small and big moments in their lives as parents, but mostly be centered around their kids. Tbh i should be putting this in he notes but that’s a lot of work. Ohh well. I guess that’s all i have to say about this. Enjoy!!!!


	2. Life in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter is kind of like their first days with their kids. I found the idea for this really cute so i wrote it. This chapter is literally all fluff and crack to enjoy!!!!
> 
> (chapters are most likely gonna be posted irregularly since i have about a month left till school ends)

**Lee Felix**

Chan and Woojin came home that first day with a baby stroller in Woojin’s arms, and an actual baby in Chan’s. 

Chan would not stop playing with the child. He was always holding him, and giving him kisses. The babies face was so chubby, Chan kept poking his cheeks. 

Woojin, although he didn’t have the same reaction as his husband, loved to be around their new child too. He was so tiny, and giggled when ever they gave him tummy kisses. The baby looked so at peace whenever Woojin sang to him and Chan cradled him.

He babbled in his sleep, and smiled. He was playing with angels. 

In the Philippines, they say that when a baby smiles and laughs in his sleep, it’s because he’s playing with God’s Angels. That’s exactly what Felix was doing. 

Chan set Felix down in his baby cradle, so he and Woojin would prepare lunch. 

The younger boy gazed at their son with loving eyes. Woojin did the same to Chan.

It’s amazing. Years ago, Chan couldn’t see himself in a family like this, a family made up of 2 fathers, but it happened. Woojin really did show him to love an accept himself, and he would be forever grateful to him. Because of him, they now are married, and have a son together. 

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

“Why is he crying!” 

“I don’t know! Stop yelling Minho, you’re not making it any better!” 

“You’re yelling too Jisung!”

They looked over to their son who was currently throwing a temper tantrum. 

Jisung walked over to their son. 

“Please Binnie”, he pleaded. “Stop crying and tell us what you want.”

Jisung helped Changbin wiped his eyes and blow his nose. The child opened his eye lids slowly and looked to Jisung, then pulled him in for a tight hug. The father rubbed his back and picked him up in his arms. 

“Will you tell us what’s wrong now?”, he asked sympathetically. 

Changbin slowly nodded his head and looked to his other father. 

“Dada!”, he yelled. 

Jisung looked to Minho and glared right through his soul. The older visible flinched, and sheepishly scratched his head. 

“Lee flipping Minho you have to the count of 3 to tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU DID!” Jisung’s face was red with anger. He wanted to curse, but he couldn’t because there was a child nearby.

Minho cowered a little. Jisung was smaller than him, but when mad the squirrel faced boy could throw a truck from Korea to the Philippines without lifting a finger. 

“I uh-” 

“Uh is not an answer!”, he was angrily stomping his foot with Changbin in his arms. 

Minho gulped. “I might have lost Gyu...”, he trailed off and avoided Jisung’s gaze. 

The younger boy set Changbin down, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then walked over to Minho and stood 2 inches from him. Jisung may be shorter, but Minho was fucking terrified of what the younger was going to do. And he should be. 

Jisung then leaned in to kiss the older, but stopped and gripped Minho’s balls as hard as he could. The older screamed in pain, but Jisung didn’t let go. 

“Where is he?”, he demanded. He squeezed even tighter. Minho was on his tippy toes, making a contorted face from the pain. 

“I- i don’t know”, he squeaked out. Jisung squeezed even harder. Tears started coming out of the older’s eyes. 

“I said, where is he!”, he yelled. Jisung was holding so tight Minho was sure his balls were about to explode. Tears were falling from his eyes. 

“I don’t know!”, Minho was full on crying at this point.

“Then look for him!”, he glared into his soul and gave one more tight squeeze before letting go. 

Minho fell to the floor. He was breathing heavily while grabbing his crotch. 

“Now!”, Jisung said, not harshly, but in such a way that says ‘don’t test me’.

Minho immediately bounced up and said a small “yes sir” before searching the apartment for the stuffed doll, while holding his crotch. 

Jisung went back to playing Changbin, and trying to calm him down. 

 

About an hour later, Minho found Gyu in the laundry bin. 

Minho was going to have a large hand mark on his left cheek for a long time. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Jeongin was asleep when Seungmin and Hyunjin arrived home from the adoption center. He slept so peacefully. He barely made a sound, and relaxed whenever someone was holding him. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin were lying on opposite sides of the bed, with Jeongin in the middle of them. 

They both laid on their sides while looking fondly at their son. 

Hyunjin carefully caressed the baby’s cheek, then planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Seungmin smiled softly. He couldn’t believe this happened. He married his high school sweetheart, and they now had a kid together. 

Hyunjin leaned over Jeongin to kiss Seungmin. He tried not to wake up the baby, but he accidentally did, and he started crying. 

Hyunjin looked frightened, like he did something wrong, but Seungmin just chuckled and lifted Jeongin to his chest. 

The baby calmed at the sound of his father’s heart beat. The younger father then started to sing softly. 

“Rock a by baby, on the tree top. 

When the wind blows, the cradle will

rock.”

He hummed the rest of the words to the song. 

Hyunjin kissed Seungmin on the cheek. 

“I love you”, the older said. 

“I love you too Hyunjin”, he looked to their child and kissed his chubby cheek. “And i love you most of all.”

Hyunjin kissed Jeongin as well, before snuggling into his husband’s side, and falling asleep as the older sang to their new son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHERE I GOT THE IDEA FOR MINSUNGS ENTIRE GYU THING. I WAS DYING OF LAUGHTER AS U WROTE IT. IT WAS TOO GOOD. HAHAHAAHH. 
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you guys think about this fic. I really like it but i wanna know what u guys think about it


	3. Night in The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i thought this chapter was really cute. there is a lot of crying tho so like rip. Enjoy. Also suggestive stuff so like don’t @ me for it

**Lee Felix**

Chan woke up to the sounds of crying. He wasn’t sure what it was at first. He doesn’t know wh- wait. Ohh ya, he has a baby. 

He immediately looked over to the baby sleeping beside him. He seemed distressed. 

Woojin was a heavy sleeper. Even a bomb going off next to his head wouldn’t wake him up (if he didn’t die).

Chan picked up Felix and held him in his arms. Then, he smelled something foul.

He sniffed Felix’s butt and took a whiff of the horrid smell. He gagged, and almost threw up right there on the bed. 

He started to wake up Woojin. 

“Jinnie!”, he said as strongly, but quietly as possible to not upset Felix anymore. 

He got no response. 

“Jinnie! Wake up. Felix took a shi- he took a crap.”

Still, no response. 

Chan finally gave up, and grabbed the lube next to him. He set Felix down to where Woojin couldn’t hurt him. 

He put some on his fingers, and pulled down Woojin’s underwear.  

“You asked for this fucker”, he muttered under his breath. 

He spread Woojin’s cheeks, and shoved his fingers as hard as he could up the older’s butt. Woojin woke up screaming. 

“Chan you fucker why would you do that?!” 

“Hey! Language!”

Woojin looked to beside him to see a scared child next to him. Felix then started crying again. 

Woojin picked him up and started apologizing for frightening him. He felt so bad, then smelled something awful. 

He reacted the same way as Chan, and leaned into Felix’s butt. 

“Aww fuck he took a shit!” 

“WOOJIN!” 

The older was too focused on the foul smell to control his language. 

“Just for that, you have to clean him up.” 

“What why?!” 

“You fingered me in my sleep!” 

“You cursed and made our baby cry!”

Woojin scowled at Chan, then brought Felix into the bathroom to change his diaper. 

When they came back, Woojin looked like he came through hell and back. There was no way Chan was “getting any” for at least a month. 

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

Changbin slept in the same bed at his fathers did, even though he was already two years old. He was too scared to sleep alone in the dark. (i love dark, am i right lmao).

One time, he woke up in the middle of the night, crying. 

Jisung heard his sniffles first, then Minho. 

“Changbinnie? Are you okay?”, Jisung asked a little scared. 

“Daddy?”, the boy asked a little confused. 

“Yes Binnie, daddy and dada are here”, he reassured him. 

“I scare.” His korean was still a little off because of his young age. (i learned this in psych. whoa i actually learned something from school. This is called telegraphic speech. watch me be wrong lmao). 

Minho picked up Changbin, and lied him on his chest. The boy’s body was sprawled across his fathers, while he held Gyu. His head was in the crook of his Dada’s neck. Minho was rubbing his back gently.

“What’s wrong baby? Who scared you?”

Changbin sniffled softly. 

“Bad dweam. Gyu gone. Dada take.”

Jisung bursted out laughing over the fact that just yesterday, Minho had lost Gyu. The latter glared at him and went back to calming down Changbin. 

“It’s okay Binnie. No one is going to take Gyu”, Minho reassured.

This made Jisung laugh even harder. 

“Pwomish”, the boy said with a pout. His eyes were watery and filled with sadness. 

“Yes, i promise.” 

“Yay!” All of a sudden, Changbin was back to his happy self. “Good dada!”

Minho chuckled and kissed his son’s nose. 

“Good Binnie”, he said, and they all went back to sleep. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

It was 12am, and Jeongin still wasn’t asleep. 

“Where’s his pacifier?”, Seungmin asked Hyunjin. “He can’t sleep without it.”

“I don’t know.”

Jeongin started crying, and Hyunjin lifted him to his chest. They were still in the living room looking for his pacifier. 

Hyunjin gentle rocked Jeongin, but he still didn’t sleep. That was when Seungmin got an idea. 

“Oh! Why don’t you use your nipple? He won’t know the difference.”

Hyunjin blushed.

“Come on!”, Seungmin said. “He’s your son.”

Hyunjin sighed and handed over Jeongin to His husband, so he could take off his shirt. Seungmin began blushing at the sight of his husband’s naked torso. They’ve had sex before during high school, but the sight never ceased to make him blush. 

“Cute”, Hyunjin said to him as he pecked his cheek. He then lifted up Jeongin’s head to his nipple and let him suck. 

The victim’s face contorted in an odd way. It made him very uncomfortable, but anything for their son.

He was watching Jeongin begin to fall asleep, then he heard the sound of a camera go off, and a flash filled his vision. 

He looked up to see Seungmin holding their polaroid camera, and a photo coming out of the top of it. 

Seungmin was chuckling, and shook the photo so the image would come out sooner. 

When it settled, Jeongin was already asleep, and now in their bedroom. Hyunjin still had his shirt off, when Seungmin showed him the picture. 

Seungmin started laughing loudly, but Hyunjin shut him up by kissing him. He then took the photo and looked at it to see himself shirtless while cradling Jeongin up to his nipple. He got really embarrassed and turned a bright red, but Seungmin thought it was cute.

The younger boy started kissing Hyunjin, and what were innocent feather kisses turned more passionate. The next thing they knew, Hyunjin was straddled on top of Seungmin shirtless.

“Jinnie, Jeongin’s in the other room”, He chuckled out.

Hyunjin leaned in and whispered into Seungmin’s ear. 

“Guess we’ll just have to quiet then huh”, he teased, then started stripping Seungmin.

The two had sex with their child in the room next to them. Guess this is parenting huh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHSJJCKED IM DYING. WHY DID I LIKE WEITING THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH. HAIDJFNED OOF. I HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED. AHVE AN AMAZING DAY


	4. First Time The Boys Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is confused meeting Felix and Jeongin for the first time, and Jeongin just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is legit like all fluff. I thought this was cute when i thought of it and here we are. 
> 
> Also i learned that i can bullshit a 5 paragraph 1100+ word essay in 40min. The funny thing is i write more for my fics in less than that time frame. I guess that says a lot about what a good(lmao) student i am. hehe. 
> 
> Welp Enjoy this fluffy Chapter!
> 
> (i had no idea how to end this chapter so sorry if it feels kind of off and rushed.)

**Felix, Changbin, Jeongin**

When Felix arrived at Changbin’s house for his first play date, he was fast asleep.

Jeongin was scared of Changbin for being so big, so he stayed on Hyunjin’s lap. This left Changbin to play all alone. 

He didn’t mine though. He was used to using his imagination to play with Gyu. If you didn’t notice already already, Gyu is Changbin’s best friend. They played together all the time. 

Changbin’s house was pretty small. It was a one story apartment, that was pretty open with only two rooms. One room led to the bedroom, and the other led to bathroom. 

Everyone except for Changbin we’re sitting at the dinning table conversing. The boy was playing with Gyu on the floor in front of the couch.

 

 

After a while, Chan got tired of holding Felix, so he set the boy down on the couch, and covered him in a blanket so he could go back to conversing with the other parents in peace. 

Changbin walked over to the boy and stared at him in awe. He just sat there on the floor in front of Felix, and watched him sleep. 

The other boy looked scared as he slept. Changbin remembered that when he was scared, that his dad’s always gave him a hug, and gave him Gyu to calm him down. Changbin decided to do the same for Felix. 

He stood up, and wrapped his arms around Felix. His face visibly became more calm and happy. Changbin then took the liberty to leave a small sloppy kiss on his cheek. This made the boy giggle. Changbin smiled from the satisfaction of being able to cause this much happiness. 

The boy woke up and stared at Changbin. He had about the same amount of confusion as the older boy did earlier. 

Felix then started laughing and clapping his hands. The older boy just stared at him. Changbin was confused about how someone could just change emotion so quickly. 

Woojin walked over when he heard the laughter and smiled softly when he saw the two were getting along. 

“I see Felix is awake!” 

His sudden appearance scared Changbin. Felix stretched his arms out to be carried when he saw his father. 

Woojin grabbed Felix, and sat down in front of Changbin, with Felix in his lap.

“Binnie, this is Felix. Say hi Binnie!”

The boy looked a little scared, and squeaked out a small “Hi peliz”. 

Woojin chuckled. 

“Felix, this is Changbin. Can you wave to him”, he said as he made a waving gesture. Felix copied his action and giggled. “Binnie, he is going to be your new best friend. Why don’t you two play together?”, he offered.

“O-oh. Okay?”, he said. 

“Good. I’ll go get Jeongin, maybe you can all play together.”

Changbin stared at Felix when Woojin left. The younger boy kept crawling around, and looked for toys to play with. He grabbed a stuffed dolphin that was lying on the floor, and started to swing it around in his hands. 

When Woojin came back, he had boy in his arms. 

“Binnie, Felix, this is Jeongin. I hope you all get along.” 

Jeongin started crawling to Felix, and tried to take the toy from him. Felix started crying when Jeongin crawled on top of him to grab the toy. It made Woojin chuckle. 

Jeongin was successful in retrieving the stuffed doll from the other boy. Felix kept crying at the loss of his toy. This made Changbin feel bad. He then walked over, and offered the boy to play with Gyu. 

Felix started smiling again, and so did Changbin. 

Woojin was proud of what he was able to do, and watched as Changbin and Felix played with Gyu together, and as Jeongin began to sleep again, except this time with the dolphin in his arms. Woojin could swear on his life that Jeongin could never stop sleeping. 

When the parent was content with the idea they wouldn’t fight, he left and went back to the other fathers. 

 

When he arrived at the table, Hyunjin was complaining about how Seungmin made him use his nipple as a pacifier for Jeongin, and Minho was complaining about how Jisung tortured him buy squeezing his balls.

Woojin joined the conversation and started complaining about how Chan fingered him in his sleep. The entire time, they kept complaining about who had it worse. Eventually, the parents who weren’t abused were the ones who ended up winning the argument, because the others were afraid of their husbands. 

They had the right to be afraid. Minho didn’t want to be manhandled again, Hyunjin didn’t want to be a human pacifier, and Woojin didn’t want to be assaulted in his sleep. The doms beat the subs, again.

In front of the couch, the kids ended up falling asleep, unaware of what was going on next to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASNT THAT JUST ADORABLE. i thought it was. Also i’ve had so many essays and assignments due. I should be doing those instead of writing fics but like ion care about school. I have so many grade breaking assignments due in the next two weeks that i wanna die. I have the time to do them but i choose not to. Watch me fail lmao.


	5. Different Lives but Full of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what this chapter is. I really don’t know. It’s mostly just a ton of fluff with a ton of crack. so uhhhh. ENJOY!!!
> 
> (i think this is beta’d?)

**Lee Felix**

Chan decided to be the one who goes on paternity leave (is that even a thing) for Felix. They argued back and forth over who would stay, but in the end, Chan won with his argument that “Woojin’s students are too important to just abandon”. The older started stuttering over what Chan said, and ended up feeling guilty for almost abandoning them. His students were his life, but Chan and Felix were his everything. 

It was 7am. Time for Woojin to leave to work. Chan got up as well to help his husband get ready. The teacher didn’t like to wear nice, fancy clothes. He would be an idiot if he did. He’s surrounded by snot filled noses, and kids who constant ask him “Do you want to see what i pulled out of my nose?”, while they shove the booger they picked out into his face, and occasionally wipe onto his clothes. Sure that part of the job sucked, but watching their eyes light up when he talked about an interesting subject made it all worth it. 

Chan prepared breakfast for Woojin, while Felix sat in his high-chair eating some baby cereal (you know the kind that dissolves in their mouths).

Woojin came out of their shared bedroom in a pair of loose(ish) skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt. Chan had just finished cooking some blueberry pancakes, and drowned them in syrup, just how Woojin liked them. 

Felix saw the food, and started crying because he wanted some. Chan chuckled, and dipped his finger into the syrup and let Felix taste a drop off of his finger. The boy giggled and smiled brightly from the sweet sugary taste. 

Woojin lifted up Felix and blew a raspberry on his belly. He squealed and screamed, but the cute cheeky smile never left his face. 

Chan smiled softly at the sight. 

“Jinnie, you need to eat before you leave”, he laughed out. 

Woojin pouted, and Felix did the same when he put him down. (Like father like son). 

Chan rolled his eyes, and kissed away the pout off of Woojin’s lips. He then walked over and picked up Felix. He carried him in his arms and rocked him gentle. He then used one of his arms to tickle the baby’s belly, then kiss his cheeks. Felix loved the affection. Chan did too. 

Woojin finally ate his food, and Felix finished after him. Woojin made just as much a mess as Felix. How? Nobody knows, but it happened. Don’t question the supernatural. 

Woojin went back into his room and threw off the shirt to put on a new white t-shirt. It looked exactly the same as the other one, except this one didn’t have a syrup stain on it. 

Woojin walked to the door along side his family. He had his little dolly(? Idk what it is. You know how teachers have that one weird box thing that’s like a roller bag but it’s plastic and a box. Ya that thing) next to him. He gave Chan a peck on the lips, and kissed Felix on the forehead before heading out. 

“Bye Honey!”, Chan said. “Have a nice day at work!” 

Woojin chuckled. “Bye Sweetie. Have fun with this little trouble-maker”, he said that last part in a playful tone while tickling the under of Felix’s chin. 

He gave them one last kiss, and headed out of their home, and off to work. 

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

Changbin went out grocery shopping with Jisung today. He didn’t know that there were so many vegetables and meats and fish that existed.

They went to a 99 Ranch (cause you know typical asian aka me) to buy ingredients for dinner. 

Jisung decided to make crab for dinner. They went over to where all the seafood was, and Changbin watched in aww as he saw all the different kinds of fish swim around. He then looked to his father who appeared to by trying to pick up some crabs. 

“Daddy? What doing?”, he asked while squeezing Gyu tightly. 

“I’m just grabbing some crabs to make for dinner. Remember, you like eating the crabs i cook.”

Changbin flashedback to the memory of the first time he ate the crabs his father prepared. They tasted so good. 

“Crabs moving!”, he appeared frightened. 

Jisung didn’t know how to approach this situation. He could either tell his son he was about to murder some crabs, or he could lie and say they were about to go into the larger ocean in the sky. He preferred the latter. 

“They’re moving, because we’re going to bring them home, then i’m going to bring them to the ocean, so they can live happy.” He didn’t like lying to his son, but better to lie than break his heart. (Right?) 

“Yay! Daddy help!”

Jisung smiled softly at his son, but then went back to collecting the crabs. They weren’t easy to get, but he ended up with 6 in the end. That’s a good amount. 

They then went around the aisles grabbing various spices, and utensils to use to eat the crab. Jisung even thought to buy some baking ingredients to make Changbin a cake. ‘Why not?’ he told himself. 

 

When they arrived home, Jisung let Changbin play with the crabs as he prepared the cake ingredients. It’s best to get that in the oven already, so then when they finish eating, the cake is ready to eat. 

When he finally put the cake in the oven, he told Changbin to go play with Gyu in the bedroom. There was no way he was about to witness his crusty friends die. 

Jisung slowly dropped each one into the water, and then turned around to the sound of a loud scream. He saw there in the door way, Changbin screaming, yelling “You kill them!”, while crying. Jisung tried to walk over to give him a hug, but the boy was blinded in his rage, and ran away from him. It broke Jisung’s heart to scare and hurt his son like this. 

Almost as if someone planned for this to happen, Minho walked through the door.

“What happened? I heard screaming.”

Jisung averted his gaze shyly. 

“Changbin may or may not have witnessed me kill some crabs, and ran to our room crying.”

Minho sighed, and pecked Jisung on the lips. 

“Give me a moment. I’ll call him down.”

Jisung smiled and hugged Minho. 

“This is why i love you.”

The older blushed. 

“Yeah yeah, love me, love you, all that stuff.”

They both giggled, but the let Minho go to talk to Changbin. 

 

They came out 30 minutes later. 

“So is everything okay now Binnie?”, he asked a little scared. 

“Yes daddy!”

Jisung looked to Minho. 

“What happened in there?”

Minho looked away shyly. 

“I may or may not have agreed to never eat crab, or seafood every again.” 

Jisung glared at him, and gripped his balls hard (again). 

“If you don’t fix this, i’m never giving you a blowjob ever again”, he said it sharply under his breath to prevent Changbin from hearing. 

Minho squeaked out a “Yes sir!”, then hurried over to Changbin. 

 

In the end, Minho fixed the problem, and Jisung gave him a blowjob for doing so. Crisis averted. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Jeongin spent the day with Hyunjin. Seungmin was at work, because the restaurant he was a waiter at needed more staff. 

Hyunjin decided to watch Cars with Jeongin. He needed to show him the classics if he wanted him to group up right. 

Hyunjin set doen Jeongin on the couch, and put in the dvd into the receiver. When he turned around, Jeongin was gone.

Frantically, he ran over to the couch and looked for his baby to see if he was anywhere in sight. He wasn’t.

Hyunjin checked under the couch, and between the cushions. He even looked for him under the pillows. He wasn’t there.

He then searched the bedroom and bathroom. He still wasn’t there. 

Hyunjin started panicking, but there was no way he could call Seungmin. Ohh he would murder Hyunjin. 

He looked into the kitchen, which was next to the front door. The door was open. He yelled and ran and looked in the hallways for the boy. He heard something similar to the sound of a child’s giggling. He ran in the direction of the sound, and found a sweet old lady letting her golden retriever play with Jeongin. 

He ran over and picked up his son. He thanked the lady for watching him, and not kidnapping him. 

She didn’t look amused by Hyunjin’s current situation of losing his son. She gave him a stern talking to and said, “If this ever happens again, i’m going to make sure you regret it.”

The father was terrified, and gave scared, sincere apologies to the woman. She left, but not without giving a gummy smile toward the baby. 

Hyunjin let Jeongin, say goodbye to the dog too. The canine gave Jeongin a big sloppy lick on his cheek, and they left. 

 

 

Seungmin got home, and he was not happy. 

“The sweet old lady from across the hallway called me! You lost our son! What the hell is wrong with you?! He could have gotten hurt, kidnapped, Killed! What were you thinking?”

Hyunjin couldn’t meet the others gaze. 

Seungmin sighed, and took his husband by the hands when he saw the tears falling from the other’s eyes. 

“Look, i’m sorry. I’m just really worried. i don’t want to screw up, or lose Jeongin. He’s our first son. Can you believe it! Our first son! I love him a lot.”

Hyunjin slowly nodded his head. 

Seungmin sighed again and gave Hyunjin a kiss on the cheek. 

“Please don’t let it happen again.”

Finally, the older looked up. 

“I promise”, he said quietly. 

“Good, cause i was also thinking.”

Hyunjin lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

“Maybe we should get a dog? I mean, the lady from earlier was telling me how much Jeongin enjoyed playing with her dog, so i thought, maybe we should get one of our own. It’s going to be a lot more work, but at least Jeongin will have a friend.”

The older’s eyes lit up at the idea, and shook his head violently up and down. 

The younger chuckled. 

“I guess i’ll take that as a yes?”

Hyunjin kissed him passionately on the lips. 

“It’s a yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i had a lot of fun today and i learned me and my friends are more cuddly than we thought. I fucking love my friends and i love my readers. You guys mean a lot to me cause like this is one thing i feel like i can do good. Thanks for reading!!!!


	6. The Sleepover: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this chapter came out. I’ve been busy with school, and i’m only going to get busier since school ends in a few weeks. Idk how often i’ll be able to update because of that, so don’t expect much until mid June. Sorry. 
> 
> (Jeongin’s part is more a collab with everyone rather than him individually)

**Lee Felix**

Felix was about to have his first ever sleep over. In a few hours, Changbin and Jeongin were going to show up at his house. He couldn’t wait. 

Ever since Woojin brought the three of them together two years ago, they’ve all gotten closer. Their ability to speak better than before helped them as well. 

 

Jeongin showed up first. He was still a little shy kid, but not as much as he was before. Felix was probably closer to Changbin than he was Jeongin, but the two enjoyed playing with eachother. 

Felix tried to drag the younger to his room, but his dad stopped him. 

“Felix. What are you going to say to Mr. Hwang?”, he lifted one brow and gave a curious look. 

Felix sighed and walked over to the two parents. “Thank you Mr. Hwang”, he sighed out. 

Jeongin’s dad laughed softly. He crouched down and ruffled Felix’s hair. 

“Any time kid”, he smiled. 

“Can i go now?”, he begged while giving his dad the puppy eyes. 

“Yes you can go.” 

“Yay!”, and with that, he grabbed Jeongin by the hand and ran to his room. 

Woojin looked to Hyunjin. “Kids huh?” 

“Yup”, he laughed. 

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

Changbin was nervous for his first sleep over. He packed his favorite pajamas, and was holding Gyu in his arms. 

He was riding in his parent’s car on the way to Felix’s house. 

“You excited to have your first sleep over kiddo?”, Minho asked. 

Changbin shrugged. “I guess?” 

“Come on! You going to have fun. I know it!”

Changbin sighed. “Okay dada.”

Minho grinned contently. “Good!”

 

•

 

He arrived at Felix’s apartment about 10 minutes later. Tears were coming out of his eyes. 

“I don’t wanna go dada! Please don’t make me go!” 

“Sweetie, what are you afraid of? Your going to have fun. I thought you love playing with Felix and Jeongin?” 

“I do”, he sniffled. 

“Then why are you afraid. Go inside and play with them. Trust me, you’re going to have fun. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“O-Okay.” 

“Good!”

They knocked on the door. Chan was the one who opened it this time. 

“Aww here he is! Wait, what happened?”, he noticed the Changbin’s red glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

“He was just a little nervous. He’s better now, but please keep an eye on him.”

Chan nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem!”, he turned around and shouted, “Lixie! Innie! Changbinnie is here!”

Next thing they knew, they heard the sounds of tiny foot steps running towards the door. They took one look at Changbin, and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Yay Binnie’s here!” He gave Changbin a sloppy cheek kiss. Felix loves kisses, so it’s a normal thing for him to give others kisses as well. 

Changbin groaned in disgust, but returned the hug to the two boys. 

“Let’s play Binnie!”, Jeongin yelled as he pulled the two by the hands into Felix’s room. 

The parents chuckled softly. 

“Thank you”, Minho said quietly. 

“Anytime... So, what are you and Jisung going to do with all your free time?”, he smirked and nudged the others shoulder. 

Minho groaned. “Well if you have to know...” He looked Chan directly in the eyes and made a dick sucking gesture. 

Chan shoved the other softly, but laughed. Minho smiled as well. 

The younger parent was about to leave, but then they heard Jeongin yell, “That’s my butt!” 

“Good luck”, Minho said as he ran away as quick as possible. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Jeongin tried to take Gyu from Changbin as a joke, but it only pissed off the older. A. Lot. 

“Jeongin give me back Gyu!”, he screamed. 

“No! He’s mine now!” Jeongin laughed afterwards. 

“Jeonginnniiiieeeee”, he whined. “Give him back.” The poor boy was about to cry. “LIXIE HELP ME!”

Felix was too busy napping on the floor to pay any attention to the others. 

“Haha Changbin’s short”, he lifted the stuffed toy over the older’s head. 

Changbin started jumping and trying to grab it. 

 

Finally, Chan yelled that it was time to eat dinner. It was only 4pm, but food is food. 

Jeongin dropped the toy instantly, and ran to go eat. Felix, who supposedly was in a deep sleep, got up the moment he heard the words “time to eat”. 

Changbin grabbed Gyu, and followed the younger two down the stairs. 

Chan looked concerned when he saw red marks on Jeongin’s body, and Changbin’s eyes burned red. 

“What happened?”, he asked the boys. 

Felix just looked at the two with a confused look. The mentioned looked away shyly. 

Chan sighed knowing he wasn’t going to get a response. 

“No fighting, okay?”

They nodded their heads. Felix wasn’t even paying attention. He just ate his cinnamon rolls. 

“Got it!” He smacked the cinnamon roll out of the boy’s hands. 

Felix stared at his food with a shocked expression. He looked as if he just lost a valued friend. (food is the bestest of friends so i don’t blame him). 

“Yes yaddy”, he sobbed out. (Felix called Chan yaddy. Why? Idk i do it too with my dad so Felix has to do it too.) 

“Good. Now you can all eat.” He looked to Felix, “And here’s another cinnamon roll”, he gave his son a new roll before cleaning up the one on the floor. “When you guys are finished, you can all wash up and go back to Felix’s room to play. Don’t stay up too late, or you might be too tired and miss breakfast. I’m making blueberry pancakes.” 

“Yaddy’s blueberry pancakes are the best!”, he emphasized best to the best of his ability by stretching out his arms as far as he could, and saying the word “best” stronger than he did other words. 

Chan chuckled. “So you don’t want to miss that huh?” He laughed again. “Ok go eat now. I’ll be back in a moment with my food.” 

He left the dining room and went back to the kitchen. 

Felix looked at his friends. They returned him a knowing look, and almost instantly they started shoving food into their pockets and shirts, and ran upstairs into the young boy’s room. 

When Chan came back, he assumed they finished eating, but when he learned they brought food to Felix’s room, and even made a mess. Not even a handjob from Woojin could calm him down.

 

(Woojin promised a blowjob and letting him dom as a reward for if Chan doesn’t get mad and yell. 

Later that night, Woojin subbed. Thank god he wasn’t loud.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do i write like this? I crack myself up but like what the actual f u c k. Can someone please give me an answer.   
> A N Y W A Y S Thanks for reading!!! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	7. The Sleepover: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time in class after i finished my finals for those classes so i decided to use that time to write. I’ll most likely be off my hiatus by next week,but i’m going to be doing a lot of community service work, and hw for a ton of AP classes. bye bye summer lmao. Enjoy!  
> (Meantions or scenes from “Anything for You” and “Acceprance”. Nothing huge tho, if you didn’t read it it’s cleared up in the end notes.)

**Lee Felix**

“Changbin?”, Felix said quietly to not wake up Jeongin. “Changbin are you awake?”

He got no response from the figure to his right. On the other side of him was Jeongin.

Felix was sandwiched between them, for he liked being in the middle. He found it comfortable, even with his parents. Sometime he would hear his dad Chan say something like “cockblocker” whenever the boy unexpectedly shows up in the master bed room. He didn’t know what it meant, but it made Dada Woojin laugh, so he laughed. 

He turned to his left to face Jeongin. The boy appeared to be asleep, but he saw the small little crack in the younger’s eye lid. 

“Jeongin, are you awake?”, he asked the squirming lump. 

“No”, he said quickly and quietly. 

“Jeongin i know you’re awake.” 

“No i’m not.”

They went back and forth like this for a while, but then they heard some rustling coming from Changbin. 

“Why are you two awake?”, he asked them. 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Changbin sighed and kissed Felix and Jeongin on the forehead. 

“Okay now you can sleep. Goodnight.”

The two other boys stared at the oldest with wide eyes and shocked faces. That was probably the last thing they would ever expect from Changbin. He usually was affectionate, but a kiss was different.

The two quickly shrugged it off and decided to kiss eachother on the forehead too. They decided that it tickled and felt nice. No kiss lasted longer than a peck. They were still little, so they thought it was just playing around and fun.

Felix kissed Jeongin’s eyes, cheeks, forehead, chin, and then his lips.

The boy stared at him with wide eyes. “You stole my first kiss!”

Felix smiled brightly, and did it again. “Haha I did it again.”

Jeongin pouted.

Felix kissed him again.

“Goodnight Innie!” 

“Night Jixsu.”

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

When Changbin woke up again, he heard giggling coming from the two other boys. The sun was already up, and they were sitting on the floor playing with Gyu. 

Changbin looked in his arms, and saw his beloved stuffed toy was missing.

He quickly shot up and ran to where they were playing. He ripped the munchlax out of Felix’s hands and yelled “Mine!”

Jeongin was laughing, but Felix looked hurt.

Tears started to fall out of the boy’s eyes, and Changbin panicked.

“I’m sorry Felix. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Felix however, didn’t stop crying. “Stop crying. You’re going to get me in trouble. Stop, Stop it!” (하지마 하지마 하지 하지마) (yes i did do that. In case you didn’t get it, that was the hangul for the chorus of Stop Stop It by GOT7 a.k.a. MY ULTS)

Now Changbin began crying too from the fear of getting in trouble. 

Jeongin walked over to Felix and gave him a kiss on the lips. He then did the same to Changbin. 

“All better!”, he yelled with his toothy smile. 

Changbin calmed down a little, but Felix was still crying a little. Not as intense as before, but he was still crying. 

The oldest boy looked to the toy in his hands, then to Felix. 

He slowly stretched out Gyu, as an offering for Felix to play with him. 

The younger boy’s face lit up and quickly grabbed and hugged the toy. “Yay!”, the younger boy screamed.

Changbin sighed, but then joined Felix, as he played tea party with the toy and Jeongin. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Felix’s dad, Chan, finally came in to call the boy’s to eat breakfast. Like he promised, he made blueberry pancakes. 

Felix drowned them in syrup, while Changbin and Jeongin put some just on the side to dip into. 

Felix stuffed his face, and looked like a dumpling. He chewed quickly with his mouth closed, and almost looked like jiggling dumplings.

Jeongin couldn’t help but reach out to the boy next to him, and poke his cheek.

They were so stuffed round, his cheeks looked like they were about to explode.  

Woojin chuckled softly when he saw what the boy had done. Jeongin looked over and gave the father a confused look before going back to eating. 

“You two almost look like boyfriends!”, Chan said, directed towards Jeongin and Felix. Changbin was too busy trying to feed Gyu.

Jeongin stared at Chan with a questioning stare.

“What’s a boyfriend?”, he asked. 

Chan and Woojin looked to eachother and gave eachother a knowing look. Finally, Woojin spoke up. 

“A boyfriend is a boy who really cares about you, and you really care about him. You two love eachother, and will do everything together. Your boyfriend will give you all the love in the world. You share everything together, and sometime grow up to live together. You fight through everything together as a couple. You don’t do it because you have to. You don’t become boyfriends because you have to or feel a need to. You do it because you love eachother, and you would do anything for eachother.”

Woojin looked over to his husband who had shed a tear. Memories of their high school years flashed into his mind. The memories of Chan’s family, and hospitalization. The memory waking up that one morning senior year, only to find out Minsung had passed away the previous night. (if you didn’t read “Anything for You” and “Acceptance”, this part may be a little confusing. I’ll clear this up in the end notes.)

Chan and Woojin held hands tight. 

Suddenly Jeongin spoke up, not understanding the situation. 

“Felix and Changbin are my boyfriends!”, he announced. 

Felix smiled at Jeongin, and Changbin gave a soft, but nervous, grin. 

Woojin and Chan gazed at Jeongin softly, and admired his innocence and the amount of love in his heart. They chuckled and acted as if nothing happened.

Through out the entire breakfast, and the rest of the day, Jeongin kept saying “We’re boyfriends!” to everyone. 

 

 

 

**Bonus: WooChan**

Minho and Jisung, and Hyunjin and Seungmin came at the same time to pick up their kids. 

Right as Hyunjin was about to ask how their sleepover went, Jeongin yelled out to everyone, “Me, Felix, and Changbin are boyfriends”, and gave each of them a kiss on the lips. 

The two other couples looked at Chan and Woojin with burning stares.

Almost as if Jisung could read the other three’s minds, he harshly said, “What the hell have you two done to our kids’ innocence.”

Chan looked down shyly, while Woojin rubbed the back of his neck smiling timidly. 

They should have payed more attention to the kids during the sleepover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for the shit about Minsung and Chan’s pastlife. All of that was from my fics “Anything for you” and “Acceptance”. Pretty much Chan struggles to except his sexuality and Woojin helps him. Minsung is also the name of Chan’s dog because Minho and Jisung were his best friends growing up. 
> 
> I recommend reading Anything for You and Acceptance because they might be mentioned more in this story considering this is all stuff that happened after they ended. 
> 
> Anything for you is Woochan’s meeting, and Acceptance is about Chan’s acceptance of himself. 
> 
> They eventually connect to this story in the end of Acceptance. 
> 
> Oof i sorry if i spoiled it for you guys whoops.


	8. Happy Birthday Jeongin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to mostly revolve around Jeongin. I feel like i don’t write enough about him in this fic so here he is.

**Yang Jeongin**

He woke up to something pressing onto his chest. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw a chubby cheeked boy on top of him, and another chubby boy lying beside him hugging a stuffed toy. 

“HAPPY BWORTHDAY JEONGIN!”

Felix was known for being loud, so it was only expected he would scream right into Jeongin’s face the moment he woke up. 

“Ha-Happy Birthday Innie”, the boy next to him said. 

The Jeongin smiled brightly at the two of them. 

“Thank you!”, he said through his shining smile.

 

 

Suddenly, Seungmin walked into the room. He screamed when he saw Felix on top of Jeongin. 

“Kids! You’re too young to do that yet!”

Hyunjin’s footsteps could be heard running through the hallway. When he looked into the room, he saw Felix sitting on top of Jeongin, with Changbin lying next to them. He began laughing at his husband. 

“Minnie- You’re so stupid”, he said between laughs. 

The Seungmin gave Hyunjin a confused look before looking back at the kids. He blushed furiously when he realized how innocent the position actually was. 

“They’re just kids for gods sake”, Hyunjin said. He then raised an eye brow. “Wait a minute, does this have anything to do with riding me last night?” 

“SHUSH!”, the red head screamed while covering his husband’s mouth. 

The raven haired started laughing even harder. 

“My husband is so dirty. But maybe later, we could do it again, and maybe, we could switch roles”, he whispered into Seungmin’s ear. His hot breath turned Seungmin as red as his hair. 

“SHUT UP! K-K-KK KIDS LETS GO EAT BREAKFAST!”

The 3 little boys shot them a confused look. They had no idea what the adults were talking about, but dropped it immediately and ran into the dining room to eat, leaving the parents behind. 

Seungmin took this opportunity to press Hyunjin against the wall. His right hand was gripping the older’s balls, while his other hand was wrapped around his neck, pushing him to the wall, preventing Hyunjin from breathing. The older gasped for air.

He leaned into the older’s ear and whispered, “you pull that shit with me again, and i’m going to squeeze your balls so tight you won’t have anymore fucking cum to shoot in my ass.”

Hyunjin gulped loudly, and shook his head quickly. 

Seungmin released him, and smiled brightly. “Good! Now let’s get this day over with so you can keep your promise.” He pressed a soft kiss into the other’s lips and walked away, from his husband now bending over trying to catch his breath.

 

 

They decided to hold the party in the park. It wasn’t big, just Felix, Jeongin, Changbin, a few kids from the friends of the parents, and well, the parents. 

In total, there were 6 of them there playing in the park. Jeongin, Felix, Changbin, Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk (he liked to go by Rocky because of the movies), and Jisung(NCT). 

The 6 of them mostly played tag and hide and seek. They didn’t really have anything else to play. 

“Jisung’s it!”, Felix yelled. 

“Why am i it? I was it before!” 

“Haha too bad!”

The boy pouted, but still played anyway.

Jeongin enjoyed playing with his friends. Especially, when they all sang together. Chan brought a karaoke machine. It was a cheap one that you buy online that’s “wireless” and “battery operated”. Surprisingly, it worked. 

First went Taeyong and Ten. They were Jisung’s parents. They sang a song called “Baby Dont Stop”, but they had to be shut down cause they were so drunk out of their minds, they didn’t realize how sexual they were becoming in front of the kids. 

Next went Sanha. He sang “Baby”, by the 4 member group Astro. He didn’t know who they were, but their voices sounded very similar to his and Rocky’s parents. Rocky was dancing to the choreography he saw in the videos his dad Moonbin showed him. 

Jeongin cheered loudly. He loved listening to Sanha sing. He also loved to watch Rocky dance. 

Next was Jeongin. He went up to perform with Felix and Changbin. They sang “As If It’s Your Last” by Blackpink. Jeongin sang most of it, while Felix and Changbin performed the rap verses as they danced.

While Jeongin was singing, Jisung came up and joined him, while the other 4 kids danced to As If Its Your Last. Jeongin didn’t mind, he loved singing with others.  

 

 

Before the party ended, Hyunjin cut the cake for everyone to eat. Jeongin went first, because it was his birthday. Before they cut the cake, they had Jeongin sit in front of it with lit candles for him to wish on. 

Everyone sang for him, and at the end, he blew out his candles, but then suddenly, after they were finally burned out, Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin by the back of the head and smashed his face into the cake. Instead of getting mad, He just laughed at it, and licked some cake off his face. Felix and Changbin, who were on opposite sides of him, both licked the birthday boy’s cheeks at the same time. They all giggled, but they didn’t realize that Minho had taken a picture of the two boys licking Jeongin’s cheeks.

The cake was chocolate, his favorite. He looked like he had fallen in mud. Then, Seungmin decided to grab a cherry from the cake, and he stuck it onto Jeongin’s nose. 

Chan took a picture for the family. One with the cherry, that made him look like Rudolph, and one without.

They stayed a little longer than expected, because it was dark, but it was ok. The children slept on their parents laps, and the adults drank beer and reminisced on the days from before. Eventually Minho brought up the bruise forming around Hyunjin’s neck, and Jisung made some crude joke about Seungmin being too rough. Right as Hyunjin was about to say something, his husband sent him a death glare, which cause him to choke on his words and become a stuttering blushing mess before he took another swig of his beer and shut up.

They finally left about an hour after sundown, and all the kids had to be carried to their cars in the arms of their parents. 

Jeongin’s 4th birthday couldn’t have gone more perfectly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to start a schedule of posting once a week but i ended up not doing that (whoops), so hopefully i can try to do that???? I’m also writing another’s fic in the background that i think a few of you accidentally saw me post. I deleted it, but it will be coming out in the future when i’m finished with it, and that will actually have a regular schedule.
> 
> I’m also going to be writing some sequels to fics, and some new one shots, but i’m running out of ideas so please bare with me. I don’t really like taking ideas, or asking for them because i want to come up with them myself and be as original as possible by coming up with them on my own. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	9. Friendship Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHDORJN SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. IM SORRY I GOT BUSY N SHIT. I THOUGHT I WOULD BE FREE, BUT LITERALLY ALL THE TIME IM GOING OUT OR SOMETHING. IM SORRY. ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE. ENJOY THIS SHIT CHAPTER, which surprisingly has nothing sexual at all. Except for one thing in the beginning depending how u look at it. in my opinion it’s cute and not sexual. SHFKFKE ENJOY!!!

**Lee Felix**

Felix spent the day over at Jeongin’s house. Changbin started school today, so he couldn’t come with them. He made sure to tell Changbin before he left to tell him everything about what school is like. He had always been a curious kid. Jeongin on the other hand didn’t really care for anything and just let things happen.

Felix was in Jeongin’s room, while the younger slept. Felix laughed everything the boy made a funny sound, or drooled. He kept staring, but then he wondered, what does Jeongin’s drool taste like. 

He crawled over to where he was lying on the bed, and waited until spit fell out of his mouth. It didn’t take long, because Jeongin liked to sleep on his side, and always slept with his mouth open. 

He stared, then he saw something shiny dare to fall from the boy’s mouth. He stuck out his tongue, and licked the side of his mouth. 

He trailed his tongue from the boy’s chin, up to his mouth. 

Felix groaned in disgust. It didn’t taste bad, there was no taste, but it was warm and felt funny on his tongue. 

Jeongin woke up from the noise, and felt something wet on his cheek. He didn’t care, he just rubbed off the wet spot, and tackled Felix, who was in the middle of trying to scrap off the saliva from his tongue. 

It caught Felix off guard, and he made a tiny little yelp. He was pinned under Jeongin, and couldn’t escape. He saw a dangerous glint in the boy’s eye, and almost instantly, Jeongin started tickling Felix. 

He screamed and begged him to stop, but Jeongin didn’t stop until he saw tears falling from Felix’s eyes. 

He laughed at Felix, but the older boy just pouted, and left to go eat some Cocoa Puffs. 

 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

Poor Changbin, he didn’t want to go to school today. He just wanted to go over to Jeongin’s house, so he could play with his friends. 

“Changbin are you ready?” 

“Yes daddy”, he said despondently. 

“Aww baby don’t act like that. You’re going to have fun at school, and you get to make new friends too!” 

“I don’t want new friends! I want Felix and Jeongin!”, he whined and crossed his arms, looking away from his dad.

“I didn’t say replace them baby. I just said you can have more.”

He pouted and crossed his arms again, but this time with more oomph. (i did not just say “oomph”)

Jisung sighed and crouched down in front of his son. 

“Look sweetie, if you go to school today, i’ll buy you ice cream after. How does that sound?”

Changbin’s eyes immediately lit up when his father mentioned ice cream. He shook his head vigorously. 

“Hey hey don’t shake your head too much like that. You might get a head ache. Now come on, you don’t want to be late on your first day.” 

Changbin grabbed his father’s hand, and walked with him to the car. 

 

 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Changbin was finally done with school. His father dropped him off at Jeongin’s house after bringing him to get ice cream. 

“How was it?”, Jeongin yelled. The three of them were sitting in Jeongin’s bed, sitting in a circle. It almost looked like a cult meeting. 

“It was so much fun!”, he spread his arms out wide for exaggeration. He began to speak about all the fun things that did that day. 

Jeongin listened in awe as Changbin talked about arts and crafts, and learning about letters. 

“I wanna do that!”, he screamed at the mention of friendship bracelets. 

They all ran downstairs, and asked Hyunjin if they could go to the store and make friendship bracelets. He thought to himself ‘why not’ and brought them to the arts and craft store located near Jeongin’s home. 

Changbin grabbed some black string for his, Felix grabbed yellow, and Jeongin grabbed pink. 

Each bracelet consisted of the three colors.

When they finished, there were three bracelets sitting in front of them. One for a Changbin, that looked like someone just threw a bunch of string together, one for Jeongin, that actually looked nice, and one for Felix, with had so much black and pink you almost couldnt see the yellow.

Seungmin had to help them make the bracelets. He mostly just tied them while the others picked out colors and designs. 

When they put them, the boys felt invincible, like they could do anything. They all ran to Jeongin’s room to play some more, but eventually Changbin and Felix had to leave. 

Changbin had school the next day, Felix’s parents wanted them all to go out to watch the new Jurassic World movie, and Jeongin’s parents wanted to go one day without three little brats bothering them every few minutes. One brat is enough, but three is a wild ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN HOW WAS THAT FLUFF AFTER FLUFF AFTER FLUFF. meh semi fluff for changbin, BUT STILL CUTE. jsickcnef why am i like this. I’ll try to update this more regularly, and i’m also working on a fic (2) behind the scenes that hopefully will be released in the next week or two, and i have a ton of new fic ideas, and pretty much this whole story planned out so far so look forward to that. THANKS FOR READING, COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED.


	10. Pelux gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all fluff and about Felix. I was gonna make it about everyone but Felix deserves his own chapter. 
> 
> (Unbeta’d)

**Lee Felix**

So maybe licking Jeongin’s saliva wasn’t the best idea. Turns out, Jeongin was still recovering from a cold when Felix licked Jeongin. 

So now, the poor boy is lying in his parents bed, sick. 

Felix was hugging Woojin on the bed like a koala, while Chan was making some chicken noodle soup for Felix to eat. 

Felix was sound sleep. His head was lying on his father’s left arm, while his limps were wrapped round his parent. The entire sight was just completely fucking adorable. 

Chan walked into the room, to wake up Felix, and almost screamed when he saw how cute they looked  

He walked over to his night stand and grabbed his phone, then took a bunch of photos. This was just too pure a sight. 

He set down his phone back onto the night stand, and gently woke up Felix. 

“Felix. Come on baby. Its time to wake up.” 

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He looked upset. 

“Daddy, i don’t feel good.” 

“I know i know baby. Here eat some soup, that will help you.” 

He picked up Felix, and let the boy rest his head on his shoulder, while Chan carried him to the kitchen. Woojin was left alone in bed, and was now hugging a pillow in place of Felix. 

 

Felix was sat down, and ate his soup. He didn’t finish all of it. He only ate some, and drank some water. Chan knew he couldn’t force his son to eat more. He knows how hard it is to eat when you’re sick. 

Chan left the room, leaving Felix with his food, and grabbed some cold medicine. He poured out the syrup into a small cup. 

“Here Felix, drink this. It will help you feel better.” 

The boy absolutely hated cold medicine. It always tasted bad, and got stuck in his mouth. 

“No”, Felix argued. 

“Come on baby, you need to drink it if you want to feel better.” 

“But it tastes bad”, he pouted while crossing his arms.  

“Here, if you drink some, i’ll drink some too. Deal.” 

Felix seemed to contemplate his offer, but then slightly nodded, showing he agreed. 

“Good boy”, Chan said. 

Felix lifted the cup to his mouth, and drank everything, then quickly reached for the glass of water to drink. His face contorted into one of disgust, and he groaned loudly. 

“Yuck”, he said. “Now your turn daddy!” 

Chan sighed, then got the same amount Felix did and drank some too. He had the same reaction as the boy, and Felix laughed loudly. 

“Happy”, Chan said. 

“Very”, Felix laughed out. 

Chan ruffled his hair, and lead the boy back to the master bed room so they could all sleep again. 

Chan laid behind Felix, while the boy went back and hugged Woojin again the same way and fell back asleep. Chan left wrapped his arms around the two, and kissed the back of Felix’s head, then went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUUTTTEEEE RIGHT. JEKDKFJF YALLS LIKE IT. This chapter was supposed to be longer but i couldn’t think about what to write so it’s short rip. Hope yall liked it. I’ll try to update soon. THANKS FOR READING!!!!


	11. Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo ANOTHER CHAPTWR! W H A T! IS THIS MEEEEE ACTUALLY POSTING A CHAPTER. lol why do i dis myself like this. N E WAYS im probably gonna start posting more single chapters, rather than doing “Lee Felix” then “Seo Changbin” then “Yang Jeongin”. i’ll put in the beginning which member it is. Hopefully i come up with more ideas that involve all the members. 
> 
> SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS! ENJOY!!!

**Yang Jeongin**

Jeongin woke up to both of his parents still sound asleep on either side of him. 

Seungmin was lying on his back with an arm around Jeongin, but Hyunjin was lying on his side facing Jeongin, with drool dangling dangerously close to Jeongin’s face. 

Carefully, he got up and left the bed to go into the living room. He remembered today was Friday, which meant a new episode of “Pokemon Sinnoh League Victors” was about to air soon. 

He went over to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and put a ton of ketchup in it, and at that for his breakfast, then brought himself over to the couch. 

The appartment was always really quiet in the morning. It both scared, and calmed Jeongin. He’s seen enough horror movies with his dads to know that something bad always happens when it’s quiet, but right now he was too busy getting the TV ready to watch Pokemon.

As soon as it started, he began to scream the song at the top of his lungs.

“ITS ABOUT YOU!

ITS ABOUT ME! 

ITS ABOUT HOPE!

ITS ABOUT DREAMS!”

He sang the words so loudly, he didn’t even realize he had woken up both his parents. 

Unluckily for him, they’re house layout was so that the TV was against the wall, and the couch was facing it with no wall behind it, so anyone could sneak up behind him. Poor boy hadn’t even realized his parents were awake, or that they had entered the room. 

“SINNOH LEAGUE VICTORS POKEMO- AHH”, he was interrupted by Hyunjin suddenly picking Jeongin off the couch, and putting him on the floor so he and Seungmin could tickle him. 

“DADS STOP! IM GONNA PEE!” 

Seungmin was the first to stop, mostly because he couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Hyunjinnie baby, we don’t want to clean up a pee stain later.” 

Hyunjin sighed, and gave one last jab to Jeongin’s side before getting off. 

“Fine. Go peepee Innie.” 

“YAY!” The young boy screamed, then ran off into the bathroom. 

 

When Jeongin came back, he saw Seungmin yelling at the TV. 

“WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS HOW THEY MAKE ASH LOSE TO THE LEAGUE. BY MAKING SOME FUCKING TRAINER SOMEONE OWN FUCKING DARKAI AND LATIOS. BITCH YOU FUCKING SAID BEFORE THE BALANCE OF THE UNIVERSE WOULD BE THROWN OFF IF A TRAINER CAUGHT A LEGENDARY POKEMON AND HERE YOU ARE HAVING A TRAINER CATCH ONE JUST SO ASH CAN LOSE ONCE AGAIN. FUCKING ASSHOLES!” 

“Sweetie calm down, it’s just a TV show.” 

“IT IS NOT JUST A TV SHOW. IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN AND I’LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING DI-” 

“Dad? Are you okay?” 

Seungmin turned to the side to see Jeongin staring at him with a shocked expression. 

Hyunjin looked over and absolutely lost his shit when he saw how flustered his husband got. 

“HAHH YOU IDIOT. WE HAVE A SON! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT-” 

He couldn’t even continue his sentence, because Seungmin threw a pillow at him, forcing him to fall off the couch. 

“Come here Jeongin sweetie. Ignore dada laughing on the floor.” 

“But daddy, what was that about?” 

“It was nothing. Just years of this bullshit being released all at once.” 

“Dad!”, Jeongin yelled. 

“Oops sorry! I meant ‘Just years of all this frickle frackle’. Is that better?” 

“Much better daddy! Now let’s watch.” 

“Ok sweetie. Let’s watch... Hyunjin get you butt over here. Quit laughing already you’re going to get even harder abs if you keep laughing.” 

“Harder abs means you have a harder co-” 

“COLLARBONE!”, Seungmin screamed, startling Jeongin, which lead to Hyunjin laughing even harder. “You know what Hyunjin, you have two hands. You can use those for the next month.” 

“But i-” 

He was interrupted by Seungmin lifting up a finger as a sign to shut up. Hyunjin was ignored for the rest of the day by Seungmin watching Pokemon reruns with Jeongin. 

 

(Sadly for Hyunjin, Seungmin made true in his promise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a chapter. Also i’m sorry for how late this chapter is, and how i’ve been updating, and posting new fics less often. I’ve kind of been losing motivation to actually write. I’ll get ideas, but i cant bring myself to writing them. I’m sorry.  
> i’m going to be going on a hiatus for the mean time. I’m sorry. I’ll still be on AO3 reading comments and other fics, and maybe writing a little behind the scenes, but don’t could on me to actually write and post. I’m sorry, i just need a little time to regain myself. I’ve been feeling a lot of stress recently especially with school coming up. Maybe i’ll write more then? I’m not sure. I’ll comeback when i can finally bring myself to writing again. Byebye for now. Thank you to everyone who has waited for so long, and thank you to those of you who will stick with me until i come back. Byebye.


	12. I WANT COOKIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tf is a hiatus. I legit posted the same amount. I guess imma just call it off??? Idk. i’ll probably be posting the same amount n not? School started a few weeks ago so it’s been h w all the time. I’ll try to update more. THANK YOU!!

**Lee Felix**

Felix woke up one morning with a strong craving for cookies. For some reason, they were all he could think of. 

He looked to his ceiling, and suddenly all his stars looked like chocolate chip cookies. One look in the mirror, and his freckles looked like sprinkles on a sugar cookie. The white stuff he saw on his Dada Woojin’s mouth (that he tried to remove as quick as possible before Felix could see) looked like frosting on a cookie. 

“Daddy.” 

“Yes sweetie?”, Chan responded. 

“Can we make cookies?” 

“Cookies?, Chan asked a little confused.

“YEAH!” The boy’s eyes lit up and glittered like the stars in the night sky. 

“Sure! That sounds like it could be fun. What kind do you want to make?” 

“Hmm...” Felix took a moment to think about it. 

“Let’s make sugar cookies! With white frosting like the one on Dada’s face this morning.” 

Chan choked on his coffee, and coughed with horrible hacking sounds.  

“suRE!”, he coughed out. “But maybe not the same type of frosting Dada ate.” 

Felix gave him a puzzled look, but shrugged it off and began to think about what he wanted to put into his cookies.  

 

•

 

“Okay, i found a recipe online we can use for white frosting sugar cookies. How does that sound?” 

“Great!”, he cheered out. 

Chan chuckled. “Ok, lets get baking.”  

 

•

 

The whole process was a mess. Maybe Chan shouldn’t have let Felix do most of the work. 

“No Felix only the egg whites not the yolk too!” 

“The what?” 

“Ok here let me do it. I cant let you do anything huh.” 

“I’m 5?” 

“Oh shit, you are huh.” 

“HEY! BAD LANGUAGE!” Felix pointed an accusing finger at Chan.

“I’m sorry, sorry. No more bad language.”

“Uncle Minho said that if you do a bad, i should tell daddy so he can punish you.”

Chan choked again for what must have been the 5th time today (not counting the blow jobs for Woojin).

“Maybe i shouldn’t let you hang out with Changbin as much... Maybe at least not with Uncle Minho.” 

“No! I love Changbin!” 

Chan smiled and ruffled Felix’s hair, which by now was white with flour. The powdery substance sprinkled off his head with the action. 

“Haha okay okay. Can you read me the next instructions then?” 

“Okay! It says, b-buh-b-ah-kuh a-t a really big number f-for another big number.” 

Chan laughed at his son. 

“Felix sweetie, that says, ‘Bake at 375° for 15 minutes.’” 

Felix frowned. 

“It’s ok baby, in time and with practice, you will be able to read like dada. Okay!” 

“Okay Dada!” 

“Lets put these cookies in the oven, and we can watch Gumball while waiting. Okay?” 

“Yay Gumball!” 

 

•

 

15 Minutes later, the cookies were finished. They weren’t the tastiest cookies, but Felix seemed to love them. 

“Slow down Felix. You might get a tummy ache if you eat too quickly.” 

“But they're soooo goooood”, he stressed for dramatic effect. 

“Only 5, and yet as dramatic as you”, Woojin said to Chan. 

“Oh shut up. You’re the one who complains when i don’t rub you every minute of the day.” 

“Hey! That was once!” 

“Once a day, everyday”, Chan argued back.

“Hey! I have needs!” 

Chan pressed him against the wall, while Felix was watching another episode of “The Amazing World of Gumball.” 

Chan leaned in close, and locked their lips. Tongues danced as Woojin groped Chan’s butt. The younger bit Woojin’s lip. 

“You’re lucky, i happen to want to always help you meet your needs.” 

Chan gave him another quick peck on the lips. 

“Let’s go back to our room while Felix is distracted.” 

Chan wasted no time in pulling Woojin into the bed room, then jumping into him.  

It’s a good thing Felix doesn’t know what’s going on, but for some reason he keeps hearing Dada Chan saying the words “more” and “please” loudly through the walls. 

When he gets older, he’ll understand, but for now, all he cares about is watching a tv show about a blue cat and a goldfish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hsidjdnd why so many dirty jokes? Why not? My mind is hella corrupted ahdifne. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. For those of you who made it this far, i am actually working on a new fic. I won’t spoil too much, but it’s goijg to be another high school au (wow what’s new) n it’s gonna be centered around me but through jisung. That’s all i’m gonna day. THANKS FOR READING AND FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!!


	13. Don’t Let Changbin Watch Horror Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT. IMMA BE TRING TO UPDATE EVERYWEEK NOW. why u ask? why not. Legit i’m gettin more freetime n i have more creative energy now so like i’ve been able to come up with ideas more. i’m also getting an idea for a new fic too n i’m like “I SHOUDM WRITE.” welp here’s a new chapter. i hope u guys like it. Btw this fic will not be ending anytime soon. I can promise this fic will be l o n g.

**Seo Changbin**

Changbin was never a fan of Horror movies. 6 years old and terrified of everything. He once cried because the lights went out during a blackout. 

“DADDY! HELP!”, he screamed from his bed.

Jisung and Minho ran at the speed of light to Changbin’s bed room. 

“WHAT’S WRONG SWEETIE!” 

“It’s dark”, he sobbed out. Immediately, he bursted into tears and cried loudly. 

Both of his parents expressions softened. Minho walked over and picked up Changbin, and held him in his arms. Changbin immediately as a response wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and cried into his dad’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok sweetie. It’s only a blackout. The lights will be back soon.” 

“I’m scared”, he cried again. 

Minho gently removed Changbin’s face from his shoulder so they could look face to face.  

“You’re okay sweetie. You have daddy and dad with you ok. We will protect you.” 

Minho pressed a soft kiss into his son’s forehead. 

“Are you better now?” 

“Mhmm”, he muffled into Minho’s shoulder. 

“Good.” 

Suddenly, the lights came back on. 

“Oh cool!”, Jisung said. “Changbin baby, you want to watch a movie with me and daddy?” 

“YAY!”, he cheered. 

“Ok let’s go!” 

He grabbed his husband’s free hand, and lead them into the living room. 

 

“Nothing scary okay. We don’t want Binnie Binnie staying up because he’s too scared to fall asleep.” 

“Okay okay fine. Ohh this seems like a cute kids show.” He pointed to the screen on some animated figures. Above them said ‘Happy Tree Friends.’ “That seems like a cute kids movie!” 

“Okay sure! Play it.” 

 

Oh boy were they wrong. About 5minutes into the show both Changbin and Minho were crying. Jisung was too busy focusing all his attention to the show, completely oblivious to the cry fest next to him. 

“Jisung turn it off! Changbin’s scared.” 

He turned around and saw his son staring at the screen in horror. 

“Oh shit.” 

“LANGUAGE!” 

“SORRY!” 

He quickly shut up and turned off the screen. They went to bed with a traumatized Changbin in his arms. 

 

(For the next few months, Changbin cried every time he saw a lemonade stand.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW HOW CUTE WAS THAT. also anyone who has watched happy tree friends knows the pain of watching this show. THAT LEMONADE EPISODE FUCKED ME UP. I CANT GET IT OUT OF MY MIND. ITS BEEN 3YEARS. H E L P


	14. Happy Birthday Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Woojin prepare for Chan’s Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR CHANNIE!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you guys like this fic! I’ve been receiving a lot of feed back from my creative writing teacher about my writing, and so i’m using a lot of her suggestions to help improve my writing. Tell me what u guys think later. 
> 
> ENJOY!

**Lee Felix**

Its Papa Chan’s Birthday today, which means, Woojin and Felix have to prepare. 

“Felix baby, can you go get me some eggs from the refrigerator?” 

“Ok daddy!” 

He dropped his toys and ran to the refrigerator. Not so carefully, he swung open the door. 

Apparently, he opened it with too much force, sending the eggs flying out and onto his head. 

Woojin turned around to see Felix sitting on the floor crying, with eggs cracked on the floor, and yolk covering the poor boy. He started crying. He wasn’t really hurt, although the eggs did fall from pretty high up. He just cried because it scared him. (me too bitch)

“Daddy! Daddy!”, he cried out. Woojin turned around to see his son on the floor surrounded by broken eggs. He was more shocked to see eggs on Felix’s head than him actually crying. “It’s hurts!” 

As soon as he heard the words “it hurts”, his fatherly instincts took over. Woojin ran over to where his son was sitting on the floor. He pulled him up, and started cradling him in his arms. 

“It’s okay, daddy’s here”, he said gently rocking the boy in his arms.

“It hurts daddy.” Felix was holding his hand that hurt.

Woojin looked to the back of Felix’s hand, and saw a tiny little cut. It didn’t look bad, it was just like a paper cut, but for Felix’s size, it probably hurt a lot. 

“It’s okay sweetie, why don’t you go take a shower, while i clean up. When i’m done i’ll come to help you get cleaned and dressed. Does that sound good?” 

“Okay daddy”, he let out despondently. 

The little boy walked into the bathroom, head down towards the ground. 

“Make sure you leave your clothes by the shower!”, Woojin shouted. Felix’s clothes were covered in eggs. Woojin didn’t want them contaminating the other clothes, clean or not.

He quickly wiped up the mess, and disinfected the floor and refrigerator door. The house looked like a mess, but what can you expect when raising a 7 year old boy. 

He made his way to the shower, and got in with Felix to help him clean up. 

 

When they got out of the shower, Woojin dabbed some rubbing alcohol onto the boy’s cut. Felix winced in pain, but held back his tears. 

“Felix sweetie, it’s okay to cry”, Woojin tried to comfort him. He could tell the boy was struggling to hold back his tears. 

“But at school, the teachers keep saying ‘big boys don’t cry.’ I’m a big boy, so i can’t cry!” Felix let out covering his face with his uninjured hand.

Woojin sighed and finished dressing his wound. He placed Felix on his lap and continued talking. 

“Lixie sweetie, it’s not okay for anyone to cry. Big boy’s can cry too.”

Felix sniffled and wiped his tears, rubbing his eyes gently. 

“Really?”, he said so innocently. His pure brown eyes now red and glossy from the tears.

Woojin smiled softly. 

“Of course they can. Everyone needs to cry.” A tear fell from his eye as he remembered the hardships he and Chan went through. “Back in high school, your daddy and i cried a lot.” 

“Why did you cry?” He was playing with Woojin’s wedding ring. Something about touching it always seemed to calm the little boy.

Woojin looked up and sighed. “Because we love eachother so much.” Flashbacks of seeing Chan on the floor unconscious came rushing into his head.

He turned his attention back to Felix. A smug grin made its way onto his face. “And we love you too!” He started tickling Felix. The boy flailed his body around, and screamed for his dad to stop. Throughout the apartment, the only thing you could hear were the sounds of Felix’s giggles. 

When Woojin stopped, he picked up Felix and help him close to his heart. “I love you so much Felix.” 

“I love you too daddy!”, and wrapped his arms around his dad’s torso. 

Woojin smiled softly. “Let’s go finish preparing for Dada’s birthday, okay!” 

“But we don’t have anymore eggs?” 

“It’s okay, i hide some behind the milk, because i know i can’t trust you or your dada not to break them.” 

Felix grinned ear to ear. “Okay daddy!”, and then ran to the kitchen. 

 

 

Chan came home an hour later to see the counters covered in flour, eggs smashed on the floor, and Felix and Woojin with rainbow frosting rubbed all over their faces. 

“Happy Birthday Daddy!”, the little boy screamed. His face contorted weirdly, then the little boy burped and farted, letting out clouds of flour from both ends. He giggled softly, but Chan absolutely fucking lost it, and fell to the floor laughing. Felix ran over and tackled his dad with kisses and “Happy Birthday.”

Woojin walked over and helped him up. 

“How was work?”, he asked.

“Probably not as eventful as the day you two had.” 

The older grinned lightly. “This is nothing more than the usual.” Then he pecked his husbands lips. He picked up Felix, so that the boy was at their eye level. 

Felix rubbed some frosting off his cheeks, then smeared it onto Chan’s, giggling at the mess he made. 

The already messy father licked some off Chan’s cheeks, and Felix did the same.  

“I love you two so much”, Chan said. 

“We love you too daddy!”, Felix exclaimed shooting his arms up, then around his father’s neck.

“Why don’t you go eat some cake baby”, Woojin said putting Felix down. 

“Okay!” He ran back to the cake that was lying on the counter. 

 

“Some day you had”, Chan chuckled. 

Woojin smirked suggesting, then whispered into his husband’s ear. “Nothing like the night you’re gonna have later.” 

Woojin smirked, rubbing Chan’s chest, then kissing his husband’s neck.

Chan blushed brightly, and was launched into a coughing fit.

“Since it’s your birthday, i’ll let you top.” He nibbled Chan’s lip, then went to join Felix, who was currently smashing cake into his already messy face. 

 

 

After that night, Chan wished everyday was his birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN THE BEST AUTHOR RECENTLY BUT IM TRYING MY BEST. I MIGHT START A WRITINGTOBER THINGIE BUT IM NOT SURE. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. 
> 
>  
> 
> lol i have nothing to say except to tell u guys about my new updating schedule 
> 
> This fic : 1-2 weeks on Tuesdays (i’m updating it on a wednesday cause of Chan’s bday)
> 
> High School Love: 1-2 weeks on Wednesdays (pushed to next week) 
> 
> Smile through the pain blah blah blah (i’m most likely going to change the name to “Feelings Are Fatal”): 1-2 weeks on Fridays


	15. Jeongin Vs The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes Jeongin an idiot sandwich, and they meet a little spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT BREN KEEPING TO MY SCHEDULE. Ok i have the chapters written down but i haven’t been putting them on ao3 cause it takes forever sudjne. IM TRYING IM SORRY. n shits been happening irl that isn’t really bad but it’s just vvv stressful. I’m sorry i’ll try to clear it up soon so i can post more. ENJOY! (i wrote this chapter like a few weeks ago but never put it on AO3 till like last week whoops. Sorry it’s complete shit.)

**Yang Jeongin & Lee Felix **

It was finally snack time. The two boys were busy eating when they met a new friend. 

 

Felix was busy finishing up his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Jeongin was eating a cup of apple sauce. 

Snack time was always their favorite time of day. It meant they could eat, and damn, they love to eat. Felix’s favorite was always a  peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Jeongin’s is is just simple strawberry jell-o. They would always argue which of the two foods is better, and eventually start throwing food, fueling fights and apologizes to the teachers from Chan and Seungmin. No matter what happened though, they always remained friends... after Felix slapped Jeongin’s face with either half of the sandwich, making him a peanut butter, Jeongin, and jelly sandwich. 

Today was another normal day for the boys, minus the fights. They were just finishing up their food, when a small little creature made its way up Jeongin’s hand. It was brown, and long, with a thin body. Jeongin screamed in fear as it tried to crawl up his arm. 

Felix spun around from where he was next to the trashcan, screaming, “Ill save you Jeongin!” He sprinted over to his friend at full speed, and completely crashed into the boy, sending them flying. A loud “oof” could be heard as they hit the floor. 

The 8 legged creature came flying into the air and landed on Jeongin’s face. 

“Felix! Help me!”, the poor boy sobbed loudly, as Felix lifted his hand to Jeongin’s face. The creature crawled onto his hand, saving Jeongin. 

“See Innie! It won’t hurt you”, he said as he pet it.  

Jeongin rubbed his eyes and looked up to see if what Felix was saying is true. 

As soon as he looked up, the spider turned around and looked at Jeongin. The poor boy screamed again, this time finally gaining the attention of a teacher. 

“Jeongin, why do you- AHH OH MY GOD!” he looked at Felix’s hand and saw the 8 legged monster crawling around on the Felix’s hand. “ITS A SPIDER! MARKIE COME KILL IT.” 

Almost immediately, they heard footsteps running down the hall. He peeped his head by the door. “Jinyoungie what’s wrong?” Jinyoung pointed to the spider in Felix’s hand. When he saw the spider, Mark’s face drained of blood and turned white like he saw a ghost. “Yeah uhh i think that’s your problem.” He left running as quick as he could. 

Jeongin looked up to Mr. Jinyoung. He had an expression that said “i’m going to kill you” written all over it. 

“He’s not getting any tonight,” he mumbled to himself. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” Mr. Jinyoung turned bright red. “Go outside!” He couldn’t take being around the spider anymore. 

“But-” 

“No buts. Go outside. And bring that spider too.” 

“But Mr. Jinyoung-” 

“Outside.”

He sighed despondently, and the two boys left to go play outside. 

 

Only later, did Jinyoung realize what Felix was trying to tell him, was that he lost the spider. 

From outside, the boys heard a loud “MARKIE HELP ME!”, and that was all they needed to know that he found the spider.

“ITS IN MY COFFEE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW NOW WASBT THAT CUTE. Some Jeongin and Felic and some Junyoung and Mark. Wow i’m a soft bitch. (heidjejejf am i really.) THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Lol i just thought i should say this but this isn’t just a “slice of life” story. lol. Some past events may play a role in the future and create some future drama. BUT U DIDNT HEAR ME SAY THAT. lol this fic is not ending anytime soon so like if y’alls make it to then THANK YOU. if u don’t ajdkjdjr o u c h but ion blame u since my fics suck. AHISJD THANKS FOR RESDING. I LOVE YOU ALL!!


	16. Halloween!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally Halloween! The boys have been waiting for this day all year. This was going to be their first Halloween. Why their first? Because the parents thought the “kids are too young and would get scared too easily,” when we all know they were just too lazy to actually bring them. Some arguments between the 3 couples and a few Mario Kart rounds later, Minho and Jisung were chosen as the designated parents. Probably a bad choice considering they were the biggest scaredy cats in the group. Well, i guess we’ll see how their night goes this Halloween. (*cue evil laughter*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to write this in one hour just for Halloween. I FREL BAD I ACCIDENTALLY MISSED MINHOS BDAY. IM FUCKJNG FAKE IM SORRY. I LOVE MINHO. but LOL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THIS WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE. lol it’s unbeta’d (again) so have fun lol. WNJOY!!

It was finally Halloween! The boys have been waiting for this day all year. This was going to be their first Halloween. Why their first? Because the parents thought the “kids are too young and would get scared too easily,” when we all know they were just too lazy to actually bring them. Some arguments between the 3 couples and a few Mario Kart rounds later, Minho and Jisung were chosen as the designated parents. Probably a bad choice considering they were the biggest scaredy cats in the group. Well, i guess we’ll see how their night goes this Halloween. (*cue evil laughter*) 

**Lee Felix**

“I’m ready daddy!” Felix was so excited to finally go out for the first time on Halloween. He’s heard so many stories from kindergarten about eating so much candy, they were sick the next morning. Oh boy he could not wait. He wanted to eat that much candy too. 

“Felix, are you sure you want to go as that pink bunny from uhh- What’s it called? Fork Knife?” 

“It’s Fortnite Dyaddy! Get it right!” 

“Whoa, where’d you get that kind of attitude. I think i’ve left you alone with Daddy Jinnie huh?” 

“No daddy!” Chan chuckled at how cute his little boy was. 

“Ok sweetie. Go get in the car so i can bring you to Changbinnie’s house ok.” 

“Yay!” He screamed with joy. “I get to go to Binnie’s house and go trick-or-treating!” He sang it our loud to the tune of Jack and Jill. 

“Wait Lixie! We need pictures first.” Woojin came out from the bed room, where he had been binge watching k-dramas for the past few hours. 

“Oh now you come out of the room.” Chan rolled his eyes. 

“Oh shut up or i’m going to make sure this free night ends dry.” 

Chan blushed bright red, and accidentally let out a small “Yes master.” It was barely audiable, but Woojin, who had snakes his arms around Chan’s waist, was still able to hear it. 

Woojin pecked Chan’s neck a few times, and whispered some dirty things into the younger’s ear. Chan blushed bright red. 

“Ok! We can save that for later. Jeez you’re dirty.” He was still blushing. 

“You love how dirty i am.” Woojin smacked his butt hard, then pulled out his camera for Felix, who had been patiently waiting, and posing into the mirror for the perfect photo. “Felix are you ready?” 

“Yes Daddy! What took you guys so long?” 

Woojin looked back to Chan, who stood behind him. “Oh nothing, Daddy Chan was just being bad.” 

“Daddy Chan was bad! That means you need to punish him!” 

Woojin broke down laughing as Chan tried to mutter out something incoherent. 

“Ok Lixie, i’ll make sure to punish him while you’re out with Binnie and Innie.” He ignored the little whimper that came out of Chan’s mouth. “Pose Felix.” 

The little boy struck a few poses ranging from poking his cheeks, to dabbing. If he wasn’t the cutest little kid, Woojin was pretty sure he might have disowned Felix right there. But he was cute, so he didn’t have to be disowned yet. 

“Ok lets go now Felix.” He started to walk out the door, but stopped when he realized Chan wasn’t following. “Aren’t you coming.” 

“I can’t right now Felix is right here.” 

Woojin mentally face palmed. “I meant to the car...” 

An expression of “o” spread across Chan’s face. 

Woojin sighed as he led his cute son and idiot husband out the door. 

He was so gonna ruin Chan tonight. 

 

 

**Seo Changbin**

“Minnie did you see Binnie’s Costume? I can’t seem to find it.” He looked in the laundry, and under he couch, but couldn’t find it. “Babe? Hello? Where are you?” 

“I’m in the bathroom!” 

Jisung sighed. “What are you do-” His question was answered as soon as he walked into the room. “Are you- Did you? Did you just make Changbin into a drag queen?” 

“Don’t i look pretty!” Changbin jumped off the counter, and flew into Jisung’s arms.  

“You look adorable baby. But i thought you wanted to be a kitten?” 

He shook his head. “Not anymore! I want to be a queen!”

There was no way Jisung could say no to his adorable little boy. “If that’s what you want i’m okay with it. You look amazing baby.” The boy was wearing a poofy pink wig and a big pink dress. He had bright blue eye shadow and some highlight on his cheeks.

“Thank you daddy!” He gave his dad a tight hug, and Jisung pushed him back a little to be able to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Eww you taste like make-up.” 

“Hehe,” the boy chuckled. “Dada did it.” 

“And i love it.” 

Jisung was cradling the boy in his arms, when he saw a bright flash coming from Minho’s camera. 

“This was way too precious of a moment not to capture on camera.” 

Jisung chuckled. “Come here and give me and our queen a kiss.” 

Minho walked over and pressed a kiss against Changbin’s forehead, then a kiss against Jisung’s lips. 

“Ewww now you taste like make-up.” 

“You complain about this now, but you didn’t complain about it before when you were kissin-” 

“COME ON BINNIE LETS GET PREPARED, YOUR FRIENDS ARE COMING SOON.” He shouted this as he practically ran out of the room with Changbin in his arms. 

Minho chuckled softly, and followed them later out of the room. 

 

 

 **Yang Jeongin**  

This young boy decided to dress up as a baby shark. His parents could swear to god that the boy would not stop singing that song. Everyday and night all they would hear is “Baby shark doo doo...” you know the rest... 

When the boy first told them he wanted to be baby shark, they both were unsurprised and exhausted. They were thankful that they beat the Minsung’s by one place during that heated Mario Kart competition, otherwise they would be hearing that annoying song once again. 

As soon as Jeongin and Hyunjin walked out the bedroom together with Jeongin in his costume, he started singing the song... Again. 

They gave him their best fake smiles and fake cheers and praises. They couldn’t crush the poor boys feelings, no matter how tired they were of that annoying song. 

“Do i look good?” Jeongin was wearing all black, except for the shark costume, which really only covered his upper body, exposing just his face, legs, and arms. Right where the mouth was, was his face. 

“You look adorable Innie!” Seungmin ran up to him and crouched down to pinch his cheeks. “Oh my god i could just eat you up.” He picked up the little boy and blew raspberries into his stomach, while swinging him in the air. 

“Daddy stop that tickles!” He giggled out. 

Seungmin laughed to himself. “I’m sorry i couldn’t help it my little munchkin. You’re just so cute i couldn’t contain myself.” 

“I love you daddy.” He said as he pressed a kiss against Seungmin’s cheek. 

“I love you too baby.”  

“Hey!” A voice called out from the door frame. “Where’s my love?” 

“You’ll get that later. I’ll make sure to give you as much love as you want.” Seungmin winked at him, causing Hyunjin to blush. He directed his attention back to Jeongin. “You ready to go baby?” 

“Yes dada!” He smiled. 

“Ok then, let’s go.” He began to walk away with his boy in his hands. “Hyunjin if you don’t drive you don’t get any tonight.” 

Seungmin could swear to god he’s never seen Hyunjin run faster to the car in his life. 

 

 

**Trick-Or-Treat**

Now was finally time to go trick or treating. They have been waiting for this moment their whole lives. 

Felix was dressed up like the Fortnite bunny, Changbin was dressed like a drag queen, and Jeongin was dressed like the animated baby shark. 

Things were going well, until Jeongin started to sing. The two other young boy’s soon joined in, leaving both Minho and Jisung stuck just listening to their incessant “Baby Shark doo doo,” the entire time they walked. 

When they finally made it to their first house, the three boys were greeted with a nice old lady dressed up as the old woman from the movie “Up.” 

“You guys look so adorable. I’ll give you guys extra candy, but don’t tell the others.” 

“We won’t!”

She giggled, and reached out to hand candy into each of their pillow cases. 

“Wait!” Jisung suddenly interrupted. “You guys didn’t say Trick or Treat. That means no candy.” 

“No!” The three boys shouted in unison.

“Ok, then say Trick or Treat.”

They rolled their eyes and shouted “Trick or Treat” at exactly the same time. 

The old lady handed them even more candy after for being such good kids. “Have a Happy Halloween!” She said to them. 

They said thank you, and left to go to the next house. 

As they walked down the street, they saw a lot of tall scary people. Some of them had fangs, and others were super hairy. They were absolutely scared, but pushed onward on their quest to get candy. Nothing would stop them. 

That was what they thought, until they reached a house with a giant spider on the gate, and both Changbin and Jeongin broke out sprinting away. Felix however, stayed and went up to the door to get candy, as Minho ran to go get the runaways. 

Eventually Minho caught them, but not after falling in some dog shit, and nearly getting hit by a car. How the two boys didn’t die, he had no idea. What he did know however, was that we was so gonna kill Jisung for losing that last round of Mario Kart. 

 

The next few houses went about the same as the first. Only a few did they get really scared. After Changbin and Jeongin bolted for the second time, did the two parents decide to hold onto the kids to stop them from running. At this point they didn’t care if the boys were scared for life from encountering a demon costume, they would just blame the other parents for forcing them to do this. 

 

“Did you guys have fun? Are you ready to head back for a sleepover?” 

“Yay sleep over?”, Changbin shouted. 

“I’m not sleepy,” Jeongin groaned. He was obviously tired, because as he said it, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“What about you Felix?” Minho asked. “Are you tired?” 

“Ok.” Was all he said. 

“Ok?” 

“Ok.” 

“Uhh? Okay?” He decided to drop it, and just bring the boy’s back home to exchange candy.  

 

Jeongin during candy exchange found a fake spider in his bag, and ended up swearing off halloween. 

Changbin was too busy stuffing his face with sweets. 

Felix, he was fast asleep on Jeongin’s lap. Poor boy was too tired to even notice the younger was planning to scare the boy, when he wakes up. Minho and Jisung watched, but decided it’s not their problem. 

 

The entire night had been a success for the most part. Woochan and Hyunmin managed to have nights alone to bang without worrying about their kids. 

Minho and Jisung on the other hand were a different story. Minho was going to make sure Jisung suffered every time for the next month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW WASNT THAT CUTE. (for the most parts hsidjdnd). I LOVE IT AND I HOPE U GUYS DID. this might be the longest chapter in this fic. dANN THAT MOTIVSTION AND INSIPRIATEIKNBDID SHIT. (what the hell did i try to type.). THANKS FOR READING. TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT AND UR HALLOWEEN COSTUME IF U ARE DRESSING UP. IM BEING A DEMON LOL. HAVE FUN ON HALLOWEEN!!


	17. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, this chapter isn’t my best. I did my best on it and i may not like it that much, but i really wanted to get something out there for you guys. My one year anniversary is coming in two months and i know it’s only Christmas but thank you all for everything. Please enjoy this chapter!

  **Lee Felix, Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin**

 

Christmas has always been their favorite time of year, but if you ask them why, it’s always because of the presents. And maybe some cookies. 

It was probably the only time of year that their parents actually let them do what they want, which sounds like a good idea, but usually ends up a complete mess. 

 

 

Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin were all playing with their stuffed toys next to the tv.  

Changbin was with Gyu obviously. Felix played with his new Pikachu from Build-A-Bear. And Jeongin, was playing with his new Wallord stuffed toy. 

The three of them were obsessed with Pokemon. From playing the video games, to pretend battles, to playing with the stuffed toys. They were obsessed. 

Things seemed to be pretty calm at first. The three boys were cuddled up on the floor watching the first Pokemon movie. Changbin was on the bottom, while Felix rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder, and Jeongin set himself on the eldest’s stomach. 

The three of them were so immersed into the movie, they didn’t see the flash of the camera. 

“Come on Channie. Leave them alone and let them watch.” 

“Jinnie,” he whined, “they’re so cute i just had to!” 

The older sighed and pulled his husband back into his lap, just like the other 2 couples had done. 

Next to them, Hyunjin sat on Seungmin’s lap, and Jisung sat on Minho’s.  

Seungmin, Chan, Woojin, and Minho were so busy gossiping, they didn’t even realize that Jisung and Hyunjin had slowly migrated to the floor next to the three boys, to watch the movie with rest of the boys.

 

“Sungie!” Minho exclaimed. “How could you just leave me for Pokemon?”

“Haha,” Jisung awkwardly chuckled, “oops.”

Minho held a hand over his heart. His face spread into one of shock. “You hurt me Sungie!” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “And you hurt my ass last night, but you don’t see me complaining.” 

Changbin gave his parents a confused look, but then returned back to the movie. 

Chan and Seungmin wouldn’t stop  laughing, until Woojin pulled out a mysterious remote, and pressed on. Then suddenly, all of Chan’s laughter, turned into stuttering moans. 

“No you did not.” Seungmin had a mischievous smile on his face. “Seriously, on Christmas.” 

They turned back to the boys, when they heard a loud drawn out sigh. It turned out to be Hyunjin, holding a very similar remote in his hand. 

All life drained from Seungmin’s body as he mouthed “Don’t” over and over again. 

Hyunjin just chuckled, and put the remote away again. Seungmin felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he fell over on to Chan’s lap. He soon regretted that decision as he fell onto a wet spot. 

“Eww really Chan?” 

The older looked away shyly. “There’s nothing i can do about it.” 

 

Minho watched them, laughing, until Jisung came back and sat himself back onto Minho’s lap. There was nothing wrong with it, until he started rocking his body slowly through out the movie. 

Jisung turned around, and gave him an evil smile, but that soon drained away when Minho whispered into his ear. 

“You’re going to regret that later.” 

 

 

Soon after the movie ended, and Woojin announced that they should all go eat cookies before it’s time to open presents. Everyone rushed into the kitchen, except for Chan and Jisung, who opted to stay on the couch. They wouldn’t admit this, but Chan doesn’t think he can stand up straight, and Jisung was too afraid of what was coming tonight to function properly. 

 

“Ok you all can get one of each cookie.” Woojin announced. It didn’t do much though, becuase soon after, the three boys were shoving cookies down their pockets and into their mouths, then sprinting back to the living room.

Woojin sighed in defeat, but slowly made his way back with the rest of the dads. 

 

Maybe they shouldn’t have given the kids so much sugar. 

“Jeongin! Jeongin! Look! I can fly!” Woojin turned his back for one moment, and the next thing he sees is Felix jumping off the counter into a pile of pillows on the floor. 

“Wow! Lemme try next!,” Jeongin said. 

“No, me! Me!” Changbin interjected. 

Soon enough, the three of them were all lined up in the counter ready to jump, when Minho came running and swooped them all into his arms. 

“You see guys, this is what we’re not going to do.” Minho said.

“Awww, but dad-” 

“No but’s from any of you. You guys can play, but you’re not doing that. Okay?” He put them down gently. 

“Okay,” he all responded despondently.  

Their spirits were soon uplifted when from the kitchen they heard Hyunjin yell “Who wants ice cream?!” 

A chorus of “Me”s soon came running into the kitchen.  

 

Minho then made his way back to the couched and plopped into his seat next to Jisung.  

“Wow,” Jisung teased. “Look at my big strong man.” He began rubbing his husband’s chest and arms. “You saved all those kids. I think you need a reward.” 

Minho sighed and laughed as Jisung soon began pulling him into the guest room, and swiftly locking the door behind them.  

Although it may have been Woojin and Chan’s guest room, Woojin chose not to argue, and to let them have their fun for now. 

 

 

About an hour later, the two came out of the room sweaty and with deshelved hair. 

“Great job at hiding it,” Seungmin whispered to them as he walked by. 

“Oh shut,” said Jisung. “Like you and Hyunjin are any better.” 

Seungmin stuck out his tongue and made his way back to the couch so they could open presents. 

 

“Okay boys! Are you guys ready to open presents?” Chan asked them.

“Yeah!”

He chuckled to himself. “Well then, have at it.” 

And at those words, the three boys went flying into the Christmas tree searching for their gifts. 

“One for me!” Jeongin yelled. “Oh and another!” 

“I found one of mine too Jeonginie!” 

“Oh here’s your’s Binnie!”

The parents watched them ruffle through the presents with their “Proud dad’s” expression slapped across their faces. 

“Ok you guys can open them now.” And in that moment, present wrappers went flying everywhere. 

“Wow a new 3DS!” 

“I got an IPad!” 

“A new Plushie!” 

“Look Pokemon cards!” 

 

When they finally finished going through their gifts, they all ran into Felix’s room to grab another set of presents. 

They held the presents in their hands, and each went up to their parents. 

“For you Daddy and Dada!” Felix held out a box, and inside it, was a drawing of their family. It wasn’t the best, it being made of crayon and barely colored in, but the two parents screamed with joy. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” They said between kisses to their little boy. 

 

Changbin came up to his parents with his own box. The wrapper was hanging off in random places, with an excessive amount of tape. 

“For you Daddy’.” They took it from his hands and upwrapped it. Inside was a macaroni picture frame with little hearts drawn in random places. “Do you like it?” 

Jisung pulled him onto his lap “We love it baby. We love you so much.” They peppered his cheeks with kisses, and even tickled him as well, causing him to erupt into laughs and screams. 

 

Lastly, was Jeongin. He came up to his parents with his own little box. Little hearts and flowers were drawn all over it. 

“Mewwy Chwistmas Daddy’s!” 

They took the box, and inside it were two fuzzy bracelets with little beads around it. 

“Put it on!” So they did. It hardly fit, but they still loved it. 

“Baby you’re so good at building things. We love it so much.” His two parents erupted into a chorus of “I love you” and kissed everywhere they could. Jeongin was extremely ticklish, so anytime they kisses a sensitive spot, he would burst out screaming. 

 

 

 

Looks like Christmas went well, except for a few minor mishaps. 

I guess that’s just Christmas... Right?

 

 

 

“I love you Daddy’s.” 

“We love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry that it wasn’t as good as i wanted it to be. I wanted to give you guys a nice present, but i couldn’t really come up with anything. 
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for everything, you all mean so much to me. It’s been almost a year with you guys You guys mean the world to me and make me feel so happy when i read your nice comments. I’ve been having a rough few months and seeing that you guys really enjoy my fics and care makes me feel like i actually have a purpose in this world. Thank you so much. I love you all!


	18. 13 Year Old Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOA is this me posting a new chapter ahdidnndf. Yes it is hsidjd. For once i have almost no hw and i think i’m slowly coming out of my writers block. I’m feeling a lot better now so hopefully i can write more frequently.
> 
> (before you ask, yes there is a time skip. Jeongin and Felix are now 11, and Changbin is 12)

**Seo Changbin**

Changbin’s known for a while that he was adopted. It didn’t bother him. He knew his parents loved him, and that was that. It wasn’t until one eventful day in 7th grade that he realized, just because he was okay with having two dads, doesn’t mean others are. 

 

“Sup faggot.” 

“What?” Changbin turned around slowly to see two much taller boys, most likely in 8th graders. 

“You didn’t hear us? Maybe it’s because of your stupid gay parents. That’s disgusting. They probably raised you to be gay too. Fucking homo.” The tallest of the three boys raised his fist, but was stopped when his friend grabbed it. 

“Stop. You don’t want to touch him with your hand, you might get his disease.” 

“You’re right.” He raised his foot slapped the sole right into Changbin’s chest, slamming him against the locker behind him. 

Changbin felt the wind being kicked out of him and fell to the floor. He desperately tried to breathe, but didn’t get a chance to catch his breath as kicks were sent flying all over his body. He could feel his ribs and arms bruising as they stomped him into the floor. It wasn’t until he saw a foot flying towards his head did everything turn dark. 

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Jeongin was on his way to lunch when he saw a group of boys surrounding someone. He was about to ignore them, when he heard groans that sounded too familiar. 

“Binnie?” He hurried over to investigate, and saw his best friend on the floor in fetal position. Blood dripping from his head and bruises painting his arms. “Get off of him!” 

Jeongin pushed through the crowd and placed himself between his best friend and the offenders. 

“Oh look. Another fag, who comes to the rescue.” One of them said. He was a lot bigger than Jeongin. More muscle while Jeongin was mostly bone. 

“Please. Stop.” He pleaded between breaths. 

“Fine.” Someone came from behind the muscle. “Only because you ask so nicely.” Jeongin could hear the sarcasm in his words, but chose to ignore it. “Come on guys. We don’t want to get caught hanging around these cocksuckers for too long. People will start to think we’re a lowly bunch of faggots too.” 

They slowly dispersed, giving Changbin and Jeongin looks of disgust. But just when they thought it was over, the leader of the group came back and kicked Jeongin right in the ribs, before meeting up with the rest of his posse. 

 

Jeongin felt himself cough up some blood, as he reached for his phone to call Felix. 

“Hey Jeongin what’s up?” 

“Felix. Plea-“ He was interrupted by a harsh cough. “Please come. Changbin’s hurt.” 

“I’m on my way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELP here’s where this story takes a darker turn. This story from here on out may or may not be more plot driven now rather than pure fluff. Hehehehehe 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


	19. Hospital Room: 1 Family and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone noticed... No one said anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHERE I GOT THE INSPRIATJON TO WRITE THIS BUT I DID. wow yalls like my spelling of inspiration. Let’s petition to change the spelling of it to whatever the hell i said. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

**Seo Changbin**

“I- Where am I?” 

His eyes burned as he felt bright lights pour into them. It took him a moment to realize where he was. It was a hospital. 

As he looked around, he noticed his parents sitting together on the couch by the window. 

They were both asleep, and Daddy Jisung was snuggled into Minho Dad’s side. The younger parent’s cheeks were red with tear stains, while the other had a face that looked like a mixture of anger and sadness. His eyes furrowed angrily in his sleep, but his mouth tipped in a way that reflected sorrow. 

As he looked around the room, he saw Jeongin lying on the bed next to his. 

The younger boy was staring at the wall. His face expressionless. 

Changbin noticed his that only Uncle Seungmin was there. Uncle Hyunjin was nowhere to be seen. 

Changbin felt his voice scratchy and weak as he called out to Jeongin. 

“Hey Innie.” It came out raspy and hardly noticeable. Never-the-less, Jeongin heard him anyway, quickly turning his head to the older. 

“Binnie!” He cheered out. The smile on the younger’s face, however, was quickly thrown away and replaced with a coughing fit. “Sorry.” He said between coughs. “I forgot my ribs are bruised.”

Changbin felt his lips tilt up into a smile.

“How do you feel?” The older said.

“Ha,” Jeongin laughed, but immediately got sent into another coughing fit. “Probably better than you.”

Jeongin gestured to Changbin’s body, and the older noticed his right leg was in a cast, his abdomen was wrapped in gauze, and his head had bandages around it. 

He felt himself frown slightly, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. 

“Binnie?”

The boy turned to the sound of the voice, and noticed that Daddy Jisung has finally woken up. 

“Oh my god you’re awake. Minho! Minho! He’s awake. Oh thank god you’re alive. I was so worried about you baby.” 

Changbin would have easily accepted all the love and affection, but at the moment, the hugs from his father were a bit too painful on his chest. 

“Jesus. Sungie be careful. Remember what the doctor said? She said he’ll be fine. He just needs rest and do avoid doing anything that would injure his leg or chest. That includes squeezing him to death.” 

His squirrel looking dad shot up and quickly apologized for hurting him. 

“It’s fine daddy. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” 

Jisung pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Minho repeated the action. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Minho said. “Here i’ll go get the doctor to let her know you’ve woken up. I’ll be right back.”

He left the room leaving only Changbin, Jisung, Jeongin, and Seungmin. 

Changbin looked over to Jeongin and his dad. He saw Seungmin kneeling on the floor next to Jeongin, and heard what sounded like to be apologies. 

“It’s ok dad. I know Papa Jinnie can get really busy.” Changbin heard Jeongin say.

Seungmin kissed his son’s forehead. “We both love you very much. He’ll be here later ok.” 

Jeongin smiled, but something looked off. When Changbin looked into Jeongin’s eyes, he didn’t see a sparkle. His smile never even reached his eyes. 

Changbin directed his attention back to his dad kneeling next to him. He turned to the door when he heard it open. It was dad walking in with the doctor. 

If anyone else noticed the way Jeongin’s eyes widen with hope when the door opened, and his body deflate when Minho walked in... No one commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hMMMMS HDJDJD I FEEL STRESSED. IM TAKINF THE SAT TODAY/TOMORROW (tomorrow my time but today because this will be posted the morning of my test) N IM SCARED AF LIKE SHDIJDJF I WANT ST LEAST A 1200 IM TERRIFIED. HELP ME AHIDJDJD. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND EVERYTHING. PLEASE WISH ME LUCK ON THIS TEST.


	20. Jeongin’s Day at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’)

**Yang Jeongin**

Jeongin was known for being pretty quiet. Well he was quiet, except when he was with Changbin and Felix. Around those two he could always be his wild, extra self. But recently, he hasn’t seen the older two. He’s not sure why. ‘Is it because of school? Or are they avoiding me at any chance they get? Maybe they don’t like me? Or-’ His mind raced once again to no end.

 

 

Jeongin sat alone in the hallway for what must have been the tenth time this week. He recently dyed his red. It looked nice he thought, but it only added more attention that he didn’t want. 

He shuffled through his bag for his phone and earbuds, and swiftly put them in, blasting the first song he saw. He let the song play as he read his new book. 

He let the words of both the song and his book take over him, and before he knew it, he was singing out loud with the chorus. 

“Don’t know what to do! I don’t know what to do without you!” His voice blended together with Rosé’s as he sang at the top of his lungs. 

The world around his disappeared around him as his own stage and concert formed around him. A safe haven where he couldn’t be hurt. 

He spun around and sang his heart away, until he hit something hard. 

The ruby haired one opened his eyes, and was met with first a locker. He rubbed his forehead, groaning as he picked up his phone off the floor. As he turned around, he was met with the second sight. 

An audience. 

He felt blood rush to his cheeks, and tears swell in his eyes. 

‘Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.’ 

Jeongin pushed through the crowd of people, staring, laughing, and pointing. He didn’t care for the curses they sent at him. ‘Out.’ That’s all his mind told him, screamed at him. ‘Out.’ 

He swooped his arm around his backpack strap as he scrambled in his efforts to leave. 

“Hey Jeongin wha-” Felix tried to speak to him, but Jeongin just pushed him down and bolted out the door of the hallway. “Hey Jeongin! Stop!” 

But he didn’t stop. The red head kept running, and running, until he was almost off campus. 

Jeongin looked around frantically, looking for a bathroom, bursting into the nearest stall. 

He let his back press against the door as he slowly sunk to the floor. 

Jeongin put back in his earbuds and cried as he waited for Felix to come to his side once again. 

The boy waited. 

A sob choked it’s way up the boy’s throat as he let himself curl up into a ball. 

 

It wasnt until a few minutes later did he feel two pairs of warm arms bring him into their embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have much to say once again. Just hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Round1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lemme first just say thank you to Grayoongi for beta-reading this chapter and editing it. It really means a lot to me and it’s really sweet of you to do so. This is your first time editing for me but you did so well. I hope we can work together more in the future! 
> 
> Ok so this chapter deviates a little from the angst. This was originally supposed to be chapter 22, but i decided to delete chapter 21. I’m not going to get into why i deleted it so don’t ask plz. So here’s some fluff
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you guys so much for always reading, loving, and supporting my fics. I say this a lot but it really means a lot to me. Sorry i’m sort of delayed on my writing. i have AP exams coming up next month for Calc AB and English Lang and Comp so like yAYEEY IM STRESSED. also i’ve been catching up on once upon a time so THATS taking up my time too. 
> 
> SORRY THIS IS SO LONG. THANK YOU. ENJOY!!!

**Seo Changbin**

“It feels like forever since the three of us have hung out!”  
  
“It seriously has been way too long.” Felix replied.  
  
“Yeah!” Jeongin chimed in. “We’ve been best friends since we were tiny and we _actually_ spent a month without going out!” He leaped onto Felix’s back. “Is that even possible!”  
  
“How did i ever manage to stay away from this cutie for so long?” Changbin chuckled as he pinched Jeongin’s cheeks endearingly.  
  
“Ouch! You hurt me!” The red head rubbed his cheek, and pretended to cry. “How can I keep living knowing that Changbin’s just going to continue hurting me!”  
  
“Quit being so dramatic you brat.” Changbin jokingly punched Jeongin’s arm.  
  
“He did it again! You bully!” The youngest flailed around violently, completely oblivious to the fact Felix was struggling to keep his balance with the personification of a “fish on land” on his back.  
  
“Quit moving around so much shortcake!” Felix scolded.  
  
The nickname caused Jeongin to blush brightly. “O-oh okay.” He stuttered.

  
Changbin seemed to notice the younger’s submission immediately.  
  
“Oh?” Changbin teased. “Not so confident now, now that Mr. Beautiful called you shortcake, you strawberry.”  
  
“Sh-shut up,” he blurted out, “If anyone’s short it’s you, you sorry excuse for one of the seven dwarfs.”  
  
Felix couldn’t help but laugh at the insult, throwing himself forward causing him to fall on top of Jeongin.  
  
“You’re so heavy you buffoon! Get off!” Jeongin thrashed his arms around in an attempt to get Felix off of him.  
  
“Maybe”, Felix’s smile instantly turned to a smirk, causing Jeongin’s heart to drop to his stomach. “If you give me a kiss.”  
  
The younger squealed and tried to cover his face with his hands. “Get off me you pervert!”  
  
Laughing, Felix got off of Jeongin and held out a hand for the younger to grab.  
  
In a swift motion, Felix pulled up Jeongin, causing the smaller to land in his arms, their lips an inch from  touching.  
  
Jeongin’s eyes fluttered shut, ready to kiss Felix, but they were interrupted by a red-face dwarf.  
  
“Okay that’s enough love-birds!” Changbin tried his best to hide his jealousy. He wouldn’t admit it, but he may have had a _huge_ crush on Felix for a while. “Let’s go play some games at the arcade okay! Come on!”  
  
He grabbed both of them on one arm each, keeping them both _far_ away from each other.  
“Did you guys bring any money?” Jeongin asked the two.  
  
“My dad only gave me ten dollars because ‘There’s no reason to give a fifteen year old a lot of money when all hell do is spend it on arcade games and candy.’” His voice nasally and mocking as he imitated his dad.  
  
“I mean... He’s not wrong.” Changbin joked.  
  
“Shut up.” Felix fought back.  
  
“Make me!” Changbin knew he would regret those words, but it was too late. Suddenly he felt a pair of angel soft lips pressing against his left cheek.  
  
“I- Y-you-”  
  
“Great, he shut up! Let’s go play Dance Dance Revolution, Jeongin!” Felix grabbed Jeongin by the wrist and pulled him to the nearest dance machine.  
  
In their wake, a red faced Changbin was left, holding his cheek with a smile plastered across his face.  
  
Only the unlucky few who walked by him, saw Changbin’s victory dance.  
  
Felix and Jeongin were too busy dancing to Dance the Night Away to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOMETHING SOFT. I wonder what’s to come in the future. Hopefully i don’t make u guys wait so long before i post another chapter. i feel bad about it. I’ve been having more ideas recently and i may post a story i’m going to be writing for my creative writing class. I might but i’m not sure yet. 
> 
> SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT MEANS SO MYCH TO ME. WISH ME LUCK ON MY DANCE PERFORMANCES TOMORROW AND FRIDAY. THANK YOU GUYS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
